


Second Chances

by BradyPom5



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyPom5/pseuds/BradyPom5
Summary: Shawn Hunter has made a life for himself in New York City as a successful photographer. He hasn't spoken to Cory Matthews since he married Topanga ten years earlier. He is surprised to receive a phone call from Cory one Fall day asking to see him. Should he go and face the things he has run from, or should he continue to deny what's in his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry...please be kind :) I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm thinking of adding more chapters...what do you guys think?

Shawn Hunter had just completed a long day at work. He was thankful that business was booming, but he couldn't help but feel resentful everytime he had to photograph a wedding. They always seemed to take him back to his best friend Cory's wedding ten years ago and the way he had walked away from their friendship following the wedding. Cory had tried calling him for several months after the wedding, but Shawn never returned his calls. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Cory and Topanga, but they were a constant reminder of the things he will never have. He could still clearly remember how happy his two friends looked as they were declared husband and wife. As they left the reception to go to their honeymoon, Shawn knew his life would never be the same. 

The beep of Shawn's answering machine brings him back to reality. He looked at his caller ID and was met with a familiar number that he hadn't seen in nearly a decade. Cory. Shawn instantly became nervous and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He was instantly tempted to delete the message and pretend he never saw it. He knew in his heart that no matter how much he longed to hear Cory's voice, in the end hearing from him would only bring him heartache. Finally, temptation got the better of him and he played the message. 

"Shawn, it's Cory. Listen, I think we should talk. " Shawn continued to listen as Cory gave a phone number he didn't recognize, and told him he was staying at a hotel. Shawn couldn't figure out what Cory was doing calling him from a hotel or what he wanted from him after ten years of not speaking. What should he do? He wanted to talk to Cory more than anything but there was still so much that Cory didn't know. So much that Shawn would never be brave enough to tell him. He knows he should just delete the message and forget it ever happened. That was what was best for everyone. He decided to throw on an old pair of sweats and watch Netflix. About an hour later, Shawn is asleep on the couch.

Shawn loved the way Cory's eyes lit up when he made him laugh. It was the same thing everytime they got together. After five minutes of talking they would both crack up laughing and neither of them would really know why. Perhaps that's what Shawn loved the most about their friendship. The effortlessness of it. He pulls Cory into his arms and kisses him gently on the lips. Cory pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. Shawn loves the way he tastes. His kiss is familiar yet exciting. Shawn's pulse quickens as they move to the couch. Shawn breaks the kiss long enough to pull off Cory's shirt. He kisses a trail from Cory's neck to his navel. He finds his nipple and begins to suck with increasing intensity. Cory then removes Shawn's shirt and looks him up and down admiring his chest. He then continues to explore his mouth, tasting and sucking as he goes. Shawn can't help but notice Cory's erection pressing against the fly of his jeans. 

"Looks like someone wants to come out and play" Shawn says with a laugh.

Cory blushes. Shawn then unbuttons Cory's jeans and unzips his fly. He pulls them down to Cory's knees and sees his erection growing larger with each passing second. Shawn smiles, pleased to see how aroused Cory is. He removes Cory's jeans and throws them on the floor. Shawn stops for a moment to admire Cory in nothing but his underwear. After all these years he still took his breath away. Cory's back arches and he lets out a small moan.

"Tell me what you want." Shawn demands.

"You...." Cory croaks.

Shawn kneels down and gently removes Cory's underwear, quickly discarding them on the floor. He finds Cory's penis, hard and throbbing with arousel. He can't help but smile knowing how much Cory wants him. Cory can feel Shawn's warm breath on his penis and begins to breath hard and fast. Shawn takes Cory into his mouth and begins to suck. Cory lets out and audible grunt. As Shawn picks up the pace, Cory begins to pant and moan. Cory's face flushes and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can feel his climax coming. Shawn knows that Cory is close. He sucks long and hard and Cory lets out a loud moan. Shawn loves the taste of Cory in his mouth. When Shawn finally looks up, he sees Cory collapsed on the couch, breathing hard, with a smile on his face. Shawn lets out a soft chuckle.

"Laugh while you can. When I finally catch my breath I'll have you begging for mercy." Cory warns. Shawn likes the sound of that.

A few minutes later, Cory pushes Shawn backwards onto the couch.

"These pants....they've got to go." Cory moans. He rips off Shawn's pants and throws them on the floor. He can see Shawn's erection pushing against his boxers. Shawn's eyes grow larger as Cory begins removing his boxers. Shawn gasps when he feels Cory's hands on his ass. Soon Shawn's underwear is on the floor and there are no barriers left between them. Cory turns Shawn around so that his back is to him. Shawn's breathing continues to quicken. He whimpers a little when he hears Cory get off the couch. 

"Don't worry babe, I just have to get the lube." Cory reassures him.

Cory comes back and begins to prep Shawn. He squirts a small amount of lube on his fingers then inserts one finger, then two. Shawn sighs. 

"Cory...I...I can't wait any longer...." Shawn begs.

Cory lets out a soft chuckle. "I told you I'd have you begging."

With one hard thrust, Cory enters Shawn. He continues to move in and out hard and fast. The first time Cory hits the spot Shawn gasps. 

"More! Oh god....oh!" Shawn begs.

Cory obliges Shawn by continuing the pace. He continues to hit the right spot and Shawn feels a warm, tingling sensation start in his belly and works it way all the way up to his chest. "OH!!!!" Shawn cries. Cory grunts as his own orgasm takes over his body. His body stiffens as both men reach their climax. Cory pulls out and Shawn rolls over on his back. Both lovers look into each other's eyes for a moment, overcome with emotion. Cory sits down next to Shawn and takes him in his arms.

"I love you, Shawnie." he whispers softly.

"I love you too, Cor. I always have."

Shawn awakens with a start. His heart is pounding and his shirt is drenched in sweat. "Not this again..." he curses under his breath. Just when he thought he had put those feelings behind him, the dreams were starting again. "That's it...." he proclaims to an empty room, "I'm deleting that message!" He quickly deletes the message and vows to forget it ever happened. He can't help but feel relieved that he has the day off. After such a restless night, he definitely didn't feel like working today. He decides to take a quick shower and try to push the dream out of his thoughts. 

He emerges refreshed about 20 minutes later and begins to wonder what he should do with his day. He decides to figure out breakfast. As he begins to fiddle around the kitchen trying to find something appetizing, the doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" he wondered. He had lived in the apartment for a decade and could count on one hand the number of visitors he got. He opens the door and his breath catches in his throat. Staring back at him is the face that he had tried to get out of his head for the last ten years.

"Cor? What are you doing here?" Shawn asks.

"Can I come in?" Cory asks.

"Yea, sure..."

"Wow, look at this place. I would have come sooner but ya know, I was never invited." Shawn can't help but notice the hurt in Cory's voice.

"How's Topanga?" Shawn asks, although not caring what the answer is.

"Topanga and I haven't been together in five years." Cory answers.

"What? What happened? You guys were so perfect for each other. I thought nothing could keep you guys apart." 

"I thought the same thing about you and me. But we haven't spoken in ten years. Why did you stop talking to me? Don't you think if there's a problem we could work it out? We've always gotten through everything together. What's the deal? Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Cory asks, unable to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Why are you here, Cor?" Shawn asks, ignoring his friend's questions.

"I'm here because I need to know what happened between us. Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me? Tell me. Make me understand!"

"I'm not angry at you Cor. It's nothing like that. In fact it's just the opposite." Shawn sighs, covering his face with his hands.

Cory sits next to him on the couch and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Then tell me, Shawnie. I really want to understand...."

"I'm gay...." Shawn blurts out before Cory can finish his sentence.

"What?" Cory asks, certain he didn't hear Shawn correctly.

"I said I'm gay. I've known for years."

"Oh I see. You thought I couldn't handle that, right? That I just couldn't be best friends with someone who is gay. Come on Shawn, you know me better than that." Cory says, angrily.

"No, no. I knew you wouldn't have a problem being friends with someone who is gay." 

"Then why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I would have understood? Don't you know that I wouldn't care about something like that?" Cory asks, visibly hurt.

"No. I just didn't think you'd be comfortable being best friends with someone who is in love with you." Shawn says so quietly that Cory can barely hear.

"What?" 

"You heard me. I've been in love with you since we were kids. I tried to hide it. I tried to fight my feelings. I just couldn't do it anymore. It hurt too much seeing you and Topanga together all the time. When you got married, I figured I could disappear without you noticing."

For what seems like an eternity, Cory doesn't say anything. He just sits there staring wide-eyed back at Shawn. Then, to Shawn's surprise, he begins to laugh. Quietly at first and then louder and louder.

"Jeez Cor, I opened up my heart to you. You don't need to laugh at me." Shawn says, angrily.

"Oh Shawnie. All my life I'm always the last to know anything. The entire time I was married to Topanga something was missing. I tried to ignore it, pretend I was happy. But it didn't work. She knew better. When she threw me out she told me it was because I could never love her as much as I loved someone else. It took me a few years but I finally understood who she was talking about."

Shawn looks up at Cory confused. "Who was she talking about?"

Cory doesn't answer, just covers Shawn's mouth with his. When he finally breaks the kiss, Shawn can't believe what just happened.

"Don't you see, Shawn? It's always been you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"I love you too Cor, I always have."


	2. The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best sex Cory Matthews ever had.

Shawn takes Cory's hand and they both smile at each other. 

"What are you thinking, Cor?" Shawn asks.

"I'm thinking I really want to kiss you again."

This time it's Shawn who initiates the kiss. He pulls Cory in close and begins loving his mouth with his tongue. He then plants two gentle kisses on his neck. He looks down for a moment and notices the bulge in Cory's pants slowly growing. Cory grunts his approval as Shawn runs his hand up his hand inside his shirt. Shawn can feel Cory's heart racing in his chest. 

"What do you want?" Shawn demands.

"Take it off." Cory begs.

Shawn quickly pulls Cory's shirt over his head. Cory's bulge is now pressing tightly against the fly of his jeans. Shawn takes Cory's hard nipple in his mouth and begins to suck. 

"Oooohhhh" Cory gasps.

"Do you like that?" Shawn smiles.

"I....Oh!" Cory sighs.

Cory's back arches and he pushes his bulge closer to Shawn's hands.

"What are you trying to say, Cor?" Shawn laughs.

"Touch me...." He begs.

Shawn unbuttons and unzips Cory's jeans and pulls them down around his knees. He looks Cory up and down in just his boxer shorts.

"Take them off!" Cory croaks.

"Easy big fella...No need to be in such a hurry." Shawn laughs.

"Very funny Hunter." Cory grunts out. Exasperated at his teasing. He only called Shawn by his last name in times of frustration.

"OK...OK"

Shawn pulls Cory's boxers down to reveal his swollen penis. He stops for a minute, biting his lip.

Cory opens his eyes and asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No Cor," Shawn smiles, "everything is right."

"Then don't stop..." Cory moans.

Shawn kneels in front of Cory. Cory likes the feeling of Shawn's breath on his penis. He can't help but imagine what it will feel like to have Shawn's mouth there. Before Cory can think anymore about that, Shawn takes him in his mouth and begins to suck.

"Ah...Shawn I'm so hard...." Cory breaths. 

Shawn doesn't say anything. He just continues to suck Cory long and hard. He can hear Cory's breathing hard and ragged. He knew he was close.

"Shawn...I'm gonna....OH!!!!!" Cory gasps.

Shawn stands up as Cory tries to catch his breath. 

"Shawn...."

"Yea, Cor?"

"Make love to me, please."

Shawn doesn't say anything. He just pushes Cory back so that he's laying on the couch. Then he begins to undress. When he removes his underwear, he can't help but notice Cory's eyes getting larger as he watches him.

"What?" he smiles.

"I never knew you were so..." Cory trails off.

"So...what?"

"Big." Cory blurts out.

"Oh, like what you see do you?" Shawn laughs.

"Please, Shawn. I need you inside me now." Cory begs.

Shawn climbs on top of Cory and enters him with a gentle push. Then he begins to move. 

"Oh Cor, you're so tight." Shawn moans.

Cory wraps his legs around Shawn, taking him in deeper.

"Oh...." Shawn moans.

"Could you go faster...please?" Cory asks.

"You're very polite in the sack Cor." Shawn laughs.

Shawn begins to move harder and faster. Cory grabs Shawn's ass with both hands and begins to squeeze. That's when Shawn gives a sharp jerk in. Cory gasps as Shawn hits the right spot. Shawn can tell that Cory likes what he's doing, so he does it again and again.

"Shawn...I'm...I'm....Oh!"

"Just let go, Cor. Cum with me." Shawn demands.

"Oh...OH GOD!" Cory shouts in ecstacy.

Shawn's body stiffens as he too reaches his climax and grunts Cory's name.

After a few seconds, Shawn pulls out and takes Cory in his arms. Neither men say anything for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath. Cory is the first to speak.

"You know Shawn, I played how today was going to go over and over in my mind..."

"Yea, Cor?"

"I never would have imagined it would end up like this." He pulls Shawn in closer.

"Was it satisfying?" Shawn asks. Cory knows he's not just asking about the sex.

"Yea, it was satisfying. Can I tell you something?" Cory asks.

"You can tell me anything Cor."

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Cory blushes.

"Better than Topanga?" Shawn laughs.

"Oh yea, better than Topanga." 

"Good. Me too." 

Both men smile and drift off to sleep.


	3. The Best Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn learns there is more than one use for shower gel.

Shawn opened his eyes sleepily and smiled to himself. It felt so good being held in Cory’s arms. With his head on his chest he could hear the steady beat of his heart. Shawn knew in that moment that there was nowhere else he’d rather be.  
“You up?” Cory asks and Shawn is startled out of his quiet contemplation.  
“Yea, I’m here, Cor.” Shawn replies.  
“I need a shower.” Cory was always one to state the obvious.  
“Pretty sure we both do, Cor.” Shawn laughs.  
Cory stands up and extends his hand to Shawn. “Shall we?”  
“We shall.” Shawn chuckles.  
Shawn can’t help but admire Cory’s bare ass as they make their way to the bathroom. He grabs some towels from the hall closet and shows Cory where the bathroom door is. Cory opens the door and he and Shawn walk in together. Shawn starts the shower and steps in with Cory following shortly behind him.   
“You look like quite a dirty mess, love.” Cory sighs with an ornery grin.  
“Wash me then.” Shawn replies.  
Cory picks up the bottle of body wash and squirts a small amount in his hand. He begins washing Shawn’s chest. When he touches Shawn’s nipples, Shawn lets out a sigh of contentment. Cory cups Shawn’s chest and squeezes his nipple hard.  
“Ah!” Shawn cries.  
Cory doesn’t react, he continues to work his way down Shawn’s body. When he reaches his waist, he pulls him in close. Shawn can feel Cory’s erection pressing against his own. Shawn licks his lips. He was almost surprised that he was horny again, given how they had been so hot and heavy just a short time ago. But with Cory’s hands on him, he was slowly losing control again. Cory moves his hands to Shawn’s ass and cups both round cheeks in his hands. He begins to squeeze the left, then the right, then both at the same time.  
“You have such a sexy ass.” Cory breaths.  
Shawn doesn’t have time to answer as Cory turns him around and begins running his finger up and down Shawn’s crack. When he finds the small hole, he begins to play with the outside of it, teasing Shawn, leaving him wanting more.  
“Cor…please….” Shawn begs.  
“I know, Shawnie. I know what you want.” Cory reassures him.  
Cory slowly inserts one finger, then two. He begins to move them in and out. Cory loved the feel of Shawn’s tight hole. He wanted to be buried deep inside that hole and make Shawn cum and scream his name.   
“Oh! Oh there! Please, God, don’t stop!” Shawn cries.  
Cory continues his steady rhythm, putting his fingers where he wanted to be. He pushes them deep inside and Shawn lets out a loud cry.   
“Cory, I’m cumming!!” Shawn screams.  
When the spasms deep inside Shawn stop, he holds onto the wall to steady himself.  
“Cor, I…I need you inside me now! I can’t wait any longer!” Shawn begs.  
Cory doesn’t answer, he just thrusts his girth inside Shawn’s small hole. It feels a bit tight at first, and Cory needs to move slowly. Shawn can feel himself stretching to accommodate Cory’s large penis.   
“Cor, you’re so big it hurts.” Shawn moans.  
When Cory abruptly pulls out, Shawn lets out a whimper of disappointment. Cory reaches for the body wash again and creates a thick lather on his hands. He then inserts two fingers where is penis used to be. He can feel Shawn’s hold becoming more slippery from the water and soap. He then removes his fingers and with a gentle push, he is back inside Shawn.  
“How’s that feel?” Cory asks, concerned.  
“That’s…oh God…it feels good…real good…” Shawn stammers.  
Shawn continues to hold onto the wall as Cory continues to move in and out of his slick hole.   
“Mmmm….oh Shawnie, you’re so tight.” Cory grunts.  
“Do you like it?” Shawn asks  
“Yes,” he gasps, “do you like my dick inside you?”  
“Yes! Oh God do it harder Cory!” Shawn demands.  
Cory picks up the pace and begins to pump in and out of Shawn hard and fast.   
“Cum with me, Shawnie. I want to hear you scream.” Cory demands.  
“Oh God! Oh Cory!!!!!!” Shawn screams.  
“Oh!!!!!” Cory follows shortly after.  
Cory pulls out and leans against the wall to steady himself. As both men try to catch their breath, Cory begins to laugh. Shawn smiles at him and asks, “What?”  
“Next time…..” Cory starts  
“Separate showers”, both men say in unison.


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Shawn catch up on what has happened in their lives during their decade apart.

"Shawn I have an idea." A wet Cory says to his equally wet friend.

"OK. What's your idea?" Shawn asks.

"How about I go back to the hotel, shower, get changed, and meet you back here in a couple hours. We'll go to dinner. You pick the place." Cory answers.

"That actually sounds fantastic. I'm starving." Shawn agrees.

With that, Cory quickly dries off, gets dressed, and is out the door. Shawn quietly wonders why his friend is staying at a hotel in the city and makes a mental note to ask him that during dinner. Shawn makes his way back to the bathroom and takes a much less exciting shower. He then stands in front of his closet and quietly contemplates what to wear on a first date with a guy he's known for over twenty years. He finally decides on a simple sweater and jeans. No sense overthinking this, he tells himself. He then begins going through the motions of brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant and cologne. He wondered if Cory would like the way he smelled. By the time he is dressed, he realizes that he has only killed a half hour. He still had to wait another hour and a half to see Cory again. 

He can't help but laugh when he walks into the living room. The throw pillows from the couch are now all over the floor and the cushions are all rumpled and out of place. "Well, if I have over an hour to kill, I might as well clean this place up." Shawn says out loud to nobody in particular. 

Back at the hotel, Cory has also begun getting ready. Compared to the previous one, his shower was pretty boring as well and he too is now faced with the dilemma of what to wear. What would Shawn like to see him in? Why was he stressing out so much about this? He must have hung out with Shawn at least a million times throughout their childhood and young adulthood. But now for some reason Cory was starting to overthink everything. "Shawn always says I overthink things." Cory thinks out loud to himself. He finally decides on a navy jacket, black button up shirt, and dark denim jeans. He silently hoped Shawn would like it. Then laughed at himself for worrying about that. By the time he is dressed he realizes he's only killed forty-five minutes. He picks up his cell phone and calls Shawn's number.

"Hey Cor." Shawn answers

"Hey, are you ready? I forgot how long two hours is." Cory laughs.

"Yea, come on over." Shawn answers happily.

Cory arrives back at Shawn's apartment less than ten minutes later. Shawn answers the door and Cory's breath catches in his chest. He could smell Shawn's cologne and it instantly took him back to the intimacy they shared just a short time ago. 

"You look good, Cor." Shawn smiles.

"So do you." Cory answers.

"So I was thinking pizza and beer." Shawn laughs.

"I'm thinking you read my mind." Cory smiles.

Shawn takes Cory's hand and they make their way out the door. They head to Shawn's car and Cory can't help but admire it. Whatever his friend was doing for a living he must be making decent money. He couldn't help but be proud of Shawn and how he had made such a nice life for himself. That's all he ever wanted for his friend. He wondered if there was a place for him in that life and he silently hoped that there was. 

"Cor, are you going to get in?" Shawn asks.

"Yea, sorry. I was just thinking." Cory answers.

They arrive at the pizza shop a few minutes later. Shawn meets Cory on his side of the car and holds the door open for him. Cory appreciated the sweet gesture. They make their way inside and find the place virtually empty at 3:00 in the afternoon. They find a cozy booth in the back and start perusing the menu. 

"So Cor, why are you staying at a hotel in the city? I thought you were living upstate." Shawn asks.

"Oh that. I got hired at John Quincy Adams Middle School. I'm their new history teacher. I'm in the process of finding an apartment in the city to cut down on my morning commute. Traffic is terrible." Cory says.

Shawn couldn't help but be proud of his friend for achieving his dream of becoming a teacher. 

"Proud of you, Cor. That's awesome. You're even more like Feeny now." Shawn laughs. 

"You think I'm like Feeny?" Cory gives a sheepish grin.

"You're the Feeniest, Cor. You know I mean it as a compliment." Shawn reassures him.

"So that's what's going on with me. What about you? You must be doing pretty well." Cory asks.

"I'm a photographer. It keeps me pretty busy." Shawn answers.

The drinks arrive and the guys order pizza, hot wings, and beer. 

"So I'm guessing the photographs on the walls at the apartment are yours then? They're amazing." Cory replies.

"Awe, thanks Cor. I appreciate that." It always made Shawn feel good to make his friend proud of him. 

"I'm kind of surprised you don't have kids, Cor. You always talked about that. I thought you'd have three little Cory's running around by now." 

"It almost happened...right before Topanga and I split..." Cory suddenly looks out the window and Shawn can help but notice a change in his demeanor and expression.

"Go on, Cor..." Shawn encourages him.

"Two months in we...she miscarried." Cory quickly looks way but Shawn still sees the tear slip out of his friend's eye.

"Look, Cor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something that's painful for you." 

"You didn't know Shawn. You'd think I'd be able to let this go by now. It's just hard. Granted, I know I wasn't the best husband, but I think I would've been a good dad. I guess now I'll never know." Cory sighs.

"Don't say that, Cor. I know it's going to happen for you someday. You'll be a fantastic dad. How could you not be? Look how great your dad is. It runs in the family." Shawn tries to reassure his friend. 

"What about you? Any serious relationships?" Cory asks. Shawn can sense that his friend wants to change the subject and he takes the hint.

"I was dating one guy for awhile a few years ago but he didn't end up being what I was looking for."

"What were you looking for?" Cory asks.

"He just wasn't you, Cor. You basically ruined every other guy for me. You're the one I want. I want us."

"I want us too, Shawnie. More than anything." Cory squeezes Shawn's hand.

"You know, you don't have to stay at a hotel. The prices are outrageous in the city anyway..."

"I'm a teacher. You don't have to tell me." Cory laughs.

"Why don't you come stay with me. There's plenty of room." Shawn's breath caught in his throat hoping Cory would say yes.

"Till I find a place?" Cory asks.

"Yea, or maybe you could just stay..." Shawn trails off.

"Do you want me to live with you?" Cory asks.

"I do." 

"Will you help me pack? You know I have more crap than I know what to do with." Cory breaks the tension with a laugh.

"Yes Cor, I will help you pack." Shawn squeezes Cory's hand as their food arrives.


	5. Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory is dealing with the stress of being a first year teacher. Is there anything Shawn can do to relieve that stress?

4 months later...

Cory Matthews sat at his desk at John Quincy Adams Middle School. He stared at his cell phone. "Only 6:20." he thought out loud to himself. That's when his phone vibrates in his hand. A smile spreads across his face when he sees the name attached to the text.

Shawn: Hey babe, how are parent teacher conferences going?

Cory: Not so great, the last three parents didn't show up. I don't have anyone else scheduled all night. Stuck here till 7:15.

Shawn: Bored?

Cory: Painfully so.

Shawn: I've been thinking about you all night. 

Cory: What have you been thinking about?

Shawn: Possible activities for when you get home. The things I'd like to do to you...

Cory: Like what? Grade papers? Write my lesson plans for next week?

Shawn: All work and no play make Cory a very grumpy boy.

Cory: Well, it is Friday. Grading and lesson planning can wait a day or two. What did you have in mind?

Shawn: Well first, I thought I'd sit you down on this couch and kiss you until I have you begging...

Cory: Please, Cory Matthews doesn't beg.

Shawn: Sure, be cocky now. But it's been two weeks since we've had sex. A few kisses and you'll be putty in my hands.

Cory: You sure know how to charm a guy, Hunter.

Shawn: You know you like it...

Cory: Let's say I did like it. After the kissing, what would you do?

Shawn: Next I'd take your jacket off and start unbuttoning the million buttons on your shirt.

Cory: I like to make you work for it.

Shawn: Then I'd throw your million button shirt on the floor, followed by your tshirt. Then I'd look at your bare chest.

Cory: Mmmm I know what I'd want you to do next.

Shawn: What's that?

Cory: Suck my nipples...hard

Shawn: Oh, I could do that, if you asked me nicely.

Cory: What would you do after that?

Shawn: Well by this time you'll be hard as a rock. So you'll beg me to take off your pants. I'll make you wait a second or two then I'll take them off.

Cory: I am wearing the black underwear you like.

Shawn: I'm so hard, Cor. I wish you were here.

Cory: So how long before my sexy black undies are on the floor?

Shawn: The way I'm feeling, not long. Then I'll take your big dick in my mouth and suck until you scream.

Cory: You seem pretty confident, Shawnie.

Shawn: Then after I make you cum, you'll put your dick inside me and ride me until I cum.

Cory: I will Shawnie. By the way, thank you for giving me a boner at school. My principal walks in here that's going to be awkward.

Shawn: Ha! Well I'll let you get back to work then. See you in an hour!

Cory: OK. Love you.

Shawn: You too.

An hour later...

"Babe, I'm home!" Cory yells to Shawn as he enters their apartment. 

"Hey." Shawn greets him with an ornery grin in the kitchen. They make their way to the living room and Cory puts his briefcase on the table and plops down on the sofa.

"Are you hungry? I made chili." Shawn offers

"Oh no, the PTO put on quite an impressive spread this evening. International soups!"

"International soups?" Shawn wonders

"Yep, there was a particularly disturbing split pea from the Middle East. I ate it anyway. I would have rather eaten chili with you, even though it always gives you gas." Cory laughs.

"Well, at least you'll get to experience my chili in some form this evening." Shawn smiles

"Yep, in all it's smelly glory."

"This has got to be my favorite jacket that you own." Shawn whispers in Cory's ear. 

Cory starts to take the jacket off, but Shawn stops him. "Oh no babe, I told you, I'm going to do that." Shawn removes the jacket then starts to work on all the buttons on Cory's shirt. Cory can't help but laugh at the look of complete concentration and frustration on Shawn's face. 

"It's been so long, Cor. It's all I can do not to rip this shirt off." Shawn whispers.

"Sorry babe, work has been crazy. I've been so stressed."

"Oh dear, well we'll see what I can do to relieve that stress." Shawn reassures him.

Shawn admires Cory's bare chest for what seems like an eternity to Cory.

"Mmmm..." Cory lets out a whimper of impatience.

Shawn sits down next to Cory and begins loving his mouth with his tongue. "Suck my nipples, Shawnie..." Cory begs.

"I told you I'd have you begging." Shawn laughs.

He then takes Cory's hard nipple in his mouth and begins to suck.

"Ah...oh that feels good" Cory breaths.

"What do you want me to do now?" Shawn asks.

"I really want you to suck my dick. I'm so hard." Cory begs.

Shawn promptly removes Cory's pants. His breath catches in his throat when he sees how sexy Cory looks in his black underwear.

"Damn you look good in those..." Shawn breathes.

"I know they're your favorite." Cory answers with a smug grin on his face.

Shawn can't help but notice Cory's bulge growing larger by the second. He gently removes the sexy black undies and tosses them on the floor.

"God I love your big dick." Shawn gasps.

"Suck my big dick, Shawnie..." Cory begs.

Shawn takes Cory in his mouth and begins to suck hard. As he continues his pace, he can hear Cory's breath coming faster and more labored. 

"Oh Shawnie, I'm gonna cum!" Cory gasps.

"Cum for me big fella. I want to taste you." Shawn encourages him.

"OH GOD!!!" Cory screams as his orgasm takes over his body.

As Cory struggles to catch his breath, Shawn collapses beside him on the couch. 

"Baby, I'm going to take you in that bedroom and make love to you until you beg for mercy." Cory exclaims.

Without another word, the two men make their way to the bedroom. Cory lifts Shawn's shirt over his head then begins unbuttoning his pants. 

"Shawnie, I didn't know you had black underwear..." Cory whispers in his ear.

"I thought you might like them." Shawn smiles.

Soon Shawn's underwear are on the floor and both men are naked.

"You have a great body, Shawn."

"Awe, thanks Cor. It's all the burgers I eat." Shawn laughs.

Cory reaches down and squeezes Shawn's right ass cheek. 

"I love your ass." Cory breathes.

"And who can blame you?" Shawn says with an ornery grin.

Shawn sits on the bed and Cory joins him. Shawn lays his head back and hears Cory fumbling with the night stand drawer.

"What are you doing, Cor?"

"Lube, babe. I want to make sure this is comfortable for you."

Shawn silently smiled at Cory's sweet consideration.

Cory squirts a few drops on his fingers then inserts them both into Shawn's ass. 

"Ah, Cor, you know how I get when you finger my ass." Shawn gasps.

"Oh, I know..." Cory laughs.

Before Shawn can answer, Cory removes his fingers and eases his girth inside where his fingers were before.

"Any discomfort?" Cory asks sweetly

"No babe, it feels great." Shawn answers.

Cory begins to move in and out of Shawn, gradually increasing his pace. 

"Oh Cor, it's been so long. I want you so much..." Shawn gasps.

"I know baby, I want you too."

"Mmmm....ah....." Shawn moans

"God I love your tight little hole." Cory gasps.

"Cor I'm...I'm close...." Shawn gasps.

"Cum for me Shawnie....I want to make you cum..." Cory encourages him.

Shawn reaches down and cups Cory's round ass cheeks in his hands. That's when Cory gives a sharp jerk in that sends Shawn right over the edge.

"Oh God! Oh Cory!!!!!" Shawn screams.

Cory's body stiffens as his own climax takes over. After a few seconds Cory gently pulls out and takes Shawn in his arms.

"I love you Shawnie. So much." Cory whispers.

"I know, Cor. I love you too."

Cory pulls Shawn in closer and Shawn lets out an audible sigh.

"What's wrong, Shawnie?" Cory asks, concerned.

"It's just that I've never been this happy in my entire life." Shawn whispers.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's kind of scary."

"Why scary?" Cory asks.

"I've never had so much to lose. The thought of losing you is really scary. I don't think I could take that." Shawn whispers. 

"That's something you'll never have to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. When I look at you, I'm home. You're my everything." Cory reassures him.

"Awe Cor, I'd accuse you of trying to charm the pants off of me but it appears you've already done that."

"What can I say. I crave you. I just can't get enough." Cory laughs

"So basically what you're telling me is that I'm your chocolate cake."

"Yes Shawnie, you're my chocolate cake." Cory giggles.

"Well that's gotta be better than international soup." 

Both men laugh and drift off into a contented sleep.


	6. All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory receives an unexpected call from someone in his past.

Cory Matthews woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. "Shawn never beats me out of bed." Cory wonders out loud. He was perhaps even more surprised that Shawn was up so early on this particular morning since they had made love again around 2 A.M. He sleepily made his way down the hallway and found Shawn standing at the stove.

"You're up early." Cory smiles.

"I wanted to make you breakfast. I want you to relax this weekend and not worry about anything." 

"That's really sweet, babe." 

"I needed to get up and get going anyway. I have a wedding to photograph at 11. I thought after I got done with that we could spend the day together, relaxing."

"Sounds like heaven."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you your dad called last night. Thanksgiving is at noon and they want you to bring your famous peanut butter pie."

Cory had been worried about how his family would react to him and Shawn being a couple. But just like always they were nothing but supportive.

"OK, sounds great. Have you gotten ahold of Jack? Can he make it to Thanksgiving?" Cory asks.

"As a matter of fact I did. He's coming. I think he's mostly excited about seeing your brother." Shawn laughs.

"I just hope Eric doesn't set off the smoke alarms again this year. I don't know how you do that when you aren't the one cooking."

"Your brother is gifted, Cor. Well, eat up."

The two men dig into breakfast and Shawn leaves shortly after to go to work. Cory silently wonders what to do with the next few hours without his boyfriend. Out of the blue his phone starts ringing. When he looks down, he is more than a little surprised to see who was calling.

"Topanga?"

"Hi Cory. Listen, I'm in the city working on a case and was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting me for lunch in an hour. I feel like there's some things we need to talk about."

Cory wasn't hungry but his curiosity about why Topanga wanted to see him made him agree to meet her in an hour. They agree to meet at the cafe on the corner of Fifth and Pleasant Street. Cory arrives a few minutes early like he usually does and gets a table by the window. Topanga walks in a few minutes later and spots Cory in the corner almost instantly. Cory stands up to greet her.

"Wow Topanga, you look great." The two smile and greet each other with a quick hug.

"Thanks Cory, so do you."

The waitress comes by to take their drink orders and they both sit in awkward silence for a few minutes. 

"Topanga we've known each other all our lives. Why should this be so awkward?"

"I don't know, Cory. How are you? What's new in your life?"

"Well quite a bit actually. I'm a middle school teacher now."

"Oh Cory, that's fantastic! I knew you would be a teacher someday." Topanga smiles.

"And you? Are you a big time New York lawyer now?"

"I recently made partner at Elliot, Brown, and Montgomery."

"Wow, congratulations. That's great to hear."

"I actually ran into your mom a couple weeks ago..."

Cory got a lump in his throat. He wondered if his mom had told Topanga that he and Shawn were together. He still didn't know how to tell her.

"So I guess you figured it out then?" Topanga asks

"Figured what out?" 

"That you've been in love with Shawn all along."

Cory doesn't say anthing just stares at his ex wife with eyes as big as saucers.

"It's OK Cory. Your mom told me you and Shawn are together now. I'm really happy for you guys. In fact, I got out of the way five years ago in hopes that the two of you would be together and be happy. Thats all I want for you, Cory. I know we were a couple but we've also been friends all of our lives."

"Thanks, Topanga. That means a lot. To tell you the truth I miss our friendship. I don't see why we can't be friends now."

"I would like that, Cory."

*******************************

Shawn Hunter made his way down Fifth Street headed to the flower shop to pick up some roses on his way home. He knew they would make Cory smile. He passed by the cafe on the corner and absentmindedly glanced in the window. What he saw there caught him totally off guard. The lump in his throat started to grow as he looked at his boyfriend smiling and laughing with his ex wife. He wondered why Cory didn't tell him he was seeing Topanga. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He quickly headed back to his car and drove home.

Shawn paced back and forth in the living room. After being home for over an hour, Cory finally walks through the door.

"Babe, you're home. I thought you'd still be at work."

"I've been home for over an hour. Where have you been?" Shawn asks angrily.

"Well believe it or not...." Cory starts

"I know where you were. I saw you. Why were you out on a date with your ex wife?"

"Shawn it wasn't a date..."

"You looked like you were having a really good time..."

"We did...we had a nice conversation..."

"I saw you at the cafe an hour and a half ago. What else did you do?"

"What are you implying here Shawnie?"

"Forget it!" Shawn shoves Cory out of the way and quickly walks out the door. 

Cory wanted to go after him, but all the years of being friends with Shawn had taught him that sometimes it was best to let him cool off before trying to talk to him. Cory couldn't help but feel bad. When he agreed to meet Topanga it didn't even occur to him that it might make Shawn upset. Now Shawn was gone, he had no idea when he'd be home or where he would go in the meantime. With no other options, he plops down on the couch and absentmindedly turns on the TV.

********************

Shawn was fuming. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. He didn't understand how Cory could just agree to see Topanga without even asking him how he felt about it. What is it about Topanga? It's been that way all of their lives. He knew that Topanga was Cory's first love, and that fact made him feel jealous all the time. "What does she have that I don't have?" Shawn wondered. Then he laughed to himself and thought, "boobs." He was relieved that the bar had the game on the big screen. He would at least have something to distract himself for awhile.

********************

After two hours Cory decides that he can't just sit around and wait for Shawn anymore. He had to find him so that they could talk. He walks out to his car and sees Shawn's car parked outside the bar on the corner. He decides to go in and see if he's there. He finds Shawn sitting at the bar.

"Hey Shawnie..."

"Cor, hi."

"Look, will you come with me so we can talk?" Cory asks.

"Yea, I guess." 

Cory leads Shawn out to his car and holds the door open for him. Shawn gets in without protesting. 

"Look Shawn, I'm sorry. When Topanga called and asked to meet me I didn't fully consider your feelings. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess I've always been jealous of Topanga. She was your first love. I can't compete with that." Shawn says quietly.

"Well you know I thought for a long time that she was my first love." 

"What do you mean?" Shawn asks.

"Well it turns out I was in love with you all along." Cory squeezes Shawn's hand.

"You were?" 

"Of course. There's no reason for you to be jealous of Topanga. I'm not in love with her. I love you."

"I love you too, Cor. I'm sorry I overreacted." 

"Well, if your ex boyfriend took you out to lunch I probably would've reacted the same way you did." Cory laughs. 

Shawn leans in and kisses Cory deeply on the lips. "I've always been in love with you."

Cory puts his arm around Shawn and they drive home.


	7. Let's Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory spends his day off showing Shawn how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter:  
> Let's Make Love  
> Faith Hill & Tim Mcgraw   
> Baby I've been drifting away  
> And dreaming all day  
> Of holding you, touching you  
> The only thing I wanna do is be with you  
> As close to you as I can be  
> Let's make love  
> All night long  
> Until our strength is gone  
> Hold on tight  
> Just let go  
> I want to feel you in my soul  
> Until the sun comes up  
> Let's make love  
> Do you know what you do to me  
> Everything inside of me  
> Is wanting you, needing you  
> I'm so in love with you  
> Look in my eyes  
> Let's get lost tonight  
> In each other  
> Let's make love  
> All night long  
> Until our strength is gone  
> Hold on tight  
> Just let go  
> I want to feel you in my soul  
> Until the sun comes up  
> Let's make love

The next morning:

Shawn awoke to the smell of Cory cooking in the kitchen. He sleepily looked over at the clock. "8:00? Why isn't he at school?" Shawn wondered to himself. Before he has time to get out of bed and ask why Cory isn't at work, his boyfriend walks in the room holding a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Babe, what are you doing here? Don't you have to be at work?" Shawn asks sleepily.

"Nope. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I have the day off." Cory smiles at the man he loves.

"What a coincidence. I have today off too. I'm surprised you didn't tell me you had the day off today." Shawn wonders.

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to spend the day showing you how much I love you."

Without another word, Cory sits down in the bed next to Shawn and presents him his breakfast. 

"Looks good, Cor. I'm starving."

"Well eat up, you'll need your strength." Shawn liked the sound of that.

Shawn finishes his breakfast and asks, "So, what did you have in mind?"

Cory removes the tray and puts it on the floor. He leans in and kisses Shawn deeply on the lips. 

"I love you, Shawnie." he whispers as he plants two gentle kisses on Shawn's neck. He reaches his hand into Shawn's shirt to feel his chest. He can also feel his heart beat growing faster by the second. 

"You OK babe?" Cory asks, concerned.

"Of course, Cor. Why do you ask?"

"Your heart is racing..." Cory smiles.

"It's the Cory effect. You've made my heart beat faster for years."

Cory liked the sound of that. Cory lifts Shawn's shirt over his head. He loved the way Shawn looked bare chested and wanting him. He continues kissing Shawn until he marks a trail from his neck to his navel. He then brings his attention back to Shawn's chest. He takes one nipple into his mouth and begins to suck.

"Mmm..." Shawn murmurs softly. He gasps when Cory takes his other nipple in his mouth.

"That feels good, Cor..." Shawn breaths.

Cory then turns his attention back to Shawn's mouth. He begins loving him with his tongue. He can feel Shawn's breath coming faster and faster. 

"Mmm..." Shawn grunts, becoming more impatient by the second.

"Tell me what you want, baby..." Cory commands.

"Take my pants off. Touch me, please..." Shawn begs.

"See, I'm not the only one who's polite in the sack." Cory laughs.

Cory pulls off Shawn's pants and can see his erection pressing against his boxer shorts. He had meant to take things slow, but he couldn't wait any longer to see Shawn naked. He pulls off Shawn's underwear, revealing his hard dick underneath. Cory kneels between Shawn's legs.

"Cor, are you going to suck my..." Shawn starts.

"Yea babe, I am."

"But I usually suck yours..."

"Well then it's high time I returned the favor don't you think?" Cory asks.

"Do what you gotta do baby." Shawn laughs.

Cory takes Shawn in his mouth and sucks hard. 

"Mmm...Oh God don't stop...." Shawn begins to breath hard.

Cory continues his pace. 

"Cor...I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Shawn screams.

"OH!!!" Shawn's body stiffens as his orgasm takes over his body.

Cory stands up licking his lips. "You taste good, Shawnie. I'm going to do that more often." He smiles.

"I want you so much, Cor."

"I want you too, Shawnie." 

Cory sits next to Shawn on the bed and pulls the lube out the the night stand drawer. He squirts a small amount on his fingers and inserts them both into Shawn's ass.

"Oh Cor, you know how I get when you finger my ass..."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm doing it." Cory laughs.

Cory continues to move his fingers in and out of Shawn's ass. He pushes them deep inside and Shawn begins to moan. 

"Oh God, there! Don't stop!" Shawn begs.

Cory inserts his fingers deep inside again and Shawn's body stiffens.

"Oh Cory!!!" Shawn screams as he cums once again.

Cory pulls his fingers out as Shawn tries to catch his breath. 

"Cor...I...I need you inside me right now...Please...." Shawn begs.

Cory gently thrusts his girth into Shawn's small hole. Cory loved being inside Shawn's tight hole. He had to concentrate to keep from cumming too quickly. He wanted Shawn to cum first. 

"Mmmm...Oh God Cory, you feel so good...." Shawn sighs.

"I know babe, so do you."

Cory continues to pump in and out of Shawn with increasing intensity. 

"Oh Cory...Mmmm....I'm close..."

"Good Shawnie...cum for me..." Cory commands. 

Cory gives a hard thrust in and Shawn quickly loses control.

"Ooooohhhhhh!!!!!" He screams. Cory follows shortly after and moans Shawn's name.

Cory gently pulls out and pulls Shawn in close.

"Cor, I'm completely exhausted." Shawn laughs.

"Good, let's take a nap."

"It's still morning." Shawn laughs.

"Oh well, goodnight."

Both men laugh and drift off into a contented sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Being Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Matthews wants a relationship with Jack Hunter but Jack isn't ready for a commitment.

Cory Matthews watched the love of his life through the door of their bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh at the way Shawn always worried about how his hair looked. Cory laughed again because his own hair always looked the same no matter what he did. He walked up behind Shawn and wrapped his arms around him. He breathed in deeply the smell of Shawn's cologne.

"You smell amazing, babe." 

"Thanks. How's my hair?" Shawn asks.

"Perfect as always." Cory smiles as he presses his lips to Shawn's. 

"You taste even better than you smell." Cory sighs and pulls Shawn in close. Shawn can feel Cory's erection pressing against him. He gasped as Cory squeezed his ass. 

"We better stop, Cor. You know your mom will freak if we're late to Thanksgiving." Shawn reminds him.

"Fair enough. To be continued tonight. Are you ready to go?" Cory asks.

"Yep. Hey Cor, can I ask you something?" 

"Yea, what's up?"

"Your brother and my brother...do you think there's something going on between the two of them?" Shawn asks.

"I know Eric is in love with Jack if that's what you mean..."

"Has he said something to you about it?" Shawn asks, shocked at Cory's statement.

"No, but I walked in on them once in college...plus ever since Eric found out Jack is coming to Thanksgiving he can't stop talking about him."

"I lived with them for a year, how did I not know this?" Shawn wonders.

"They both made me promise not to tell you. I don't think either of them were ready to be 'out and proud'" Cory says with a laugh.

"Well, I guess to be fair I never actually told either of them I was gay." Shawn shrugs.

"Neither did I. But to be fair it took me awhile to figure it out." Both men laugh and make their way out the door.

***************

Eric Matthews stood in his bedroom staring at the clothes in his closet. Jack was coming to Thanksgiving and he wanted to look his best. His pulse quickened at the thought of seeing his best friend after all these years. He hadn't seen him since they both graduated college. He could still remember the times they shared at their old apartment. The intimacy that they shared together. He had wanted to be a couple, but Jack insisted that it wasn't a good idea. Now that Cory and Shawn were together he wondered if he would be able to change Jack's mind. He silently shook his head. For all he knew Jack wasn't interested in him at all anymore. He sighed loudly and finally chose the first outfit he could find. He tried to ignore how nervous he felt as he walked out the door and headed to his car. 

Cory, Shawn, and Eric all arrive at Amy and Alan Matthews' home at the same time. 

"My brother!" Cory exclaims.

"My brother!" Eric answers as the two men embrace. 

"Shawn! It's the new Topanga!" Eric laughs and wraps Shawn in an awkward hug before he can protest.

"Hi Eric." Shawn groans at the "new Topanga" comment.

Cory shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his brother's incredible knack for saying the wrong thing. The three men walk together to the door. Amy Matthews opens the door and squeels with glee. "My boys are here!" she cries and wraps each one in a tight hug. 

"Smells good, mom. I'm starving!" Cory says.

"Good, have a seat. Food will be ready in twenty minutes!"

Alan Matthews walks in the kitchen and pats his sons on the back with a smile. 

"Where's Josh?" Eric asks.

As if on cue, Josh Matthews walks into the kitchen.

"What's up my brothers?" Josh laughs.

Shawn couldn't help but smile at how fast Josh was growing up. He could still remember when the youngest Matthews was born.

"Shawn, am I cooler than you yet?" Josh laughs.

"Oh, not yet but I'm getting nervous." Shawn smiles as they embrace.

Morgan Matthews walks into the kitchen last. She smiles and says, "My brothers."

Cory, Eric, and Josh shake their head and roll their eyes at their sister's attempt at mocking their greeting ritual. Eric quickly realized that Jack had not arrived yet. He wondered if his heart would be racing throughout the entire meal. As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Eric knew instinctively who it was since everyone else had already arrived. Amy Matthews opened the door to find Jack Hunter standing in the doorway holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey Mrs. Matthews. I don't cook so I brought a bottle of wine." Jack smiles.

"Thank you. Now get in here! It's been forever since we've seen you!" Amy exclaims.

Shawn and Jack smile and hug. It had taken awhile but things were finally easy between the two of them. Eric makes sure to stay in the background, trying not to appear too eager. It doesn't take long for Jack to spot him. 

"What's up buddy?!" Jack exclaims and wraps him in a tight hug. The feel of having Jack in his arms again excited Eric. He hoped that Jack couldn't feel his erection pressing against the fly of his jeans. He quickly ends the hug.

"Hey Jackie, long time no see." Eric says quietly, desperately trying to appear casual.

"Dinner everybody!" Amy Matthews exclaims.

The table was covered with delicious food from end to end. Eric's mouth watered but he knew it was caused by the good looking man sitting across from him and not the food on the table. He pours himself a glass of the wine Jack brought to try and calm his nerves. Everyone at the table begins to dig in.

"Mom, I still say your stuffing is the best." Cory smiles.

"Thank you sweetie."

Eric barely touches his food as he is too preoccupied with the man sitting across from him. Cory can't help but wonder why Eric wasn't eating. That wasn't usually a problem with Eric. When everyone is done eating and the table is cleared, Eric steps outside to get some air. Jack sees it as an opportunity to have a minute alone with his friend and follows him outside. 

"Everything OK?" Jack asks.

"I thought I could handle seeing you again but I feel like a bumbling idiot." Eric sighs.

"Why, we're friends...." Jack wonders.

Eric turns around and presses his lips to Jack's. 

"You taste good Jackie...." Eric breaths.

Jack pulls him in close and initiates a kiss of his own. 

"My place?" Eric gasps. Without another word, both men hop in their cars and take off toward Eric's apartment. Cory and Shawn watch out the window and laugh, knowing what is about to happen between their two brothers.

"Well they could've said goodbye!" Amy Matthews exclaims. 

***************  
Eric and Jack arrive at the apartment a few minutes later. Eric reaches in his pocket for the key, but his hands are shaking so much that he drops them. 

"You OK?" Jack laughs.

"Make fun of me now, Jackie. You have no idea what you're in for." Eric groans.

Eric finally gets the key in the door and the two men hurriedly make their way down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Eric begins loving Jack's mouth with his tongue. Jack sits down on the bed and Eric quickly pulls Jack's shirt over his head. Eric can feel himself growing harder at the sight of Jack's bare chest. 

"Take my pants off." Jack commands.

When Eric removes Jack's pants he sees his erection pressing against his boxer shorts. Eager to see Jack's hard dick, Eric quickly pulls his underwear off as well. Eric's mouth begins to water again. He begins quickly undressing as Jack stares at him hungrily. 

"What are you thinking, Jack?" Eric asks.

"I'm thinking I need you inside me right now." Jack begs. 

Jack moves to his knees as Eric enters him from behind. 

"Oh Jackie....fuck you feel so good...." Eric breaths.

"Mmmm...Eric fuck me harder!" Jack begs.

Eric begins to pump in and out of Jack's hole hard and fast.

"Shit Jack...you're so fuckin tight I don't know how long I can hold it!" Eric moans.

"I'm close Eric....Do me harder!" Jack screams.

Eric grunts and gives a hard thrust in and Jack completely loses control.

"AH!!! OH GOD!!!!!" Jack screams in ecstacy. 

Eric gives a loud grunt as both men collapse on the bed. As both men try desperately to catch their breath, they move so that they are laying next to each other. 

"Jack, do you ever think about us being together, like a couple?" Eric asks.

"Come on, Eric. We've talked about this."

"Well, why not? I mean, Cory and Shawn are together now. Why not us?" 

"Don't get all sappy on me Matthews. Can't we just have fun and leave it at that?" 

"Yea, I guess." Eric whispers.

"Well, this was fun, but I should go." Jack quickly gets dressed and leaves. Eric can't help but feel alone and empty.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Jack Hunter both have secrets that are becoming harder and harder to keep.

Cory Matthews silently parked in front of the house he used to share with his ex-wife, Topanga. He had asked Shawn if it was OK for him to go see her this time. He did not want Shawn to find out and be upset with him again. He had an important question to ask and only Topanga could answer. He rings the doorbell and she opens the door shortly after.  
“Hi Cory, I’m surprised to see you here.” Topanga says.  
“Well, there’s something we need to talk about.”  
“Okay, well come on in.” Topanga smiles.   
Cory was happy that things were becoming less awkward between the two of them. Topanga leads him into the living room and they both sit down on the couch.   
“So why did you come see me today?” Topanga asks.  
“Well, Shawn and I are getting pretty serious…” Cory starts.  
“I’m so happy to hear that! You two deserve to be happy.”  
“The thing is, I’m thinking of asking him to marry me, but I need to ask you something first.”  
“Okay?”  
“What did I do wrong in our marriage? I want to be a good husband to him and not make the same mistakes twice.”   
Topanga can’t help but smile. Cory was always a kind and considerate guy.  
“Oh Cory, you really love Shawn, don’t you?” Topanga asks.  
“So much.”   
“Cory, you don’t need to worry about the kind of husband you’ll be. The entire time we were married you were a fantastic husband. You always considered my feelings, kept promises, and treated me with love and respect. We only had one problem.”  
“What was that?” Cory asks, biting his lip.  
“You just weren’t in love with me, Cory. But you are in love with Shawn. Believe me, you guys will be fine.” She smiles.  
“Thanks, Topanga. I knew coming to see you was the right thing to do.” He smiles.  
“So, do you have a ring yet?”  
“In my pocket. I’m just waiting for the right moment. I hope he says yes.”  
“He will. Don’t wait to ask. You two deserve this.”  
Cory wraps Topanga in a tight hug and leaves shortly after. On the way home, Cory remembers that Shawn is working all day. He decides to surprise him with a romantic dinner, and perhaps tonight will be the night that he asks him to marry him.   
Shawn Hunter arrives at his studio and begins preparing for back to back photo appointments. He can’t seem to stop thinking about Cory seeing Topanga. He had told him it was fine, and tried to act nonchalant about it, but inside the thought of the man he loved with his ex-wife still bothered him. He knew Cory loved him, but he is afraid that old feelings between Cory and Topanga might change that. He decides to push the jealous thoughts out of his head and begin his work day.  
Back at the apartment, Cory begins preparing for a romantic night with Shawn. He laughs as he begins preparing Shawn’s favorite meal. This will definitely be the only romantic dinner he has prepared that includes cheeseburgers and fries. He shrugs. The only thing he cares about is making Shawn feel special.   
Shawn arrives home after a long day at work. When he opens the door, a familiar, delicious smell fills his nose.  
“Cor, did you make cheeseburgers?” He asks.  
“Yep, I wanted to surprise you with your favorite meal.” Cory smiles.  
“Smells great…oh my you even lit some candles. Somebody’s laying on the charm tonight.” Shawn laughs.  
“I love you.” Cory smiles back and kisses Shawn deeply on the lips.  
The two men enjoy their dinner, then make their way into the living room.  
“Cor, I have a serious question…” Shawn starts.  
“Okay?”  
“Will you still love me if I get fat from eating too many cheeseburgers?” Shawn laughs.  
“Of course, I will.” Cory smiles back.  
Cory sits next to Shawn on the couch and takes his hand in his. Shawn squeezes Cory’s hand and lays his head on his shoulder.   
“Shawn, I want to ask you something…”  
“Ask me anything, Cor.”  
Without another word, Cory stands up and drops to one knee. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring box. Shawn’s eyes get noticeably larger as he can’t believe what is happening.   
“Shawn, I love you more than anything in the world. These last few months have been the best of my entire life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”  
Shawn stares blankly at the gold diamond band staring back at him in the ring box. Then he looks up and sees the look of hope in Cory’s eyes. He can’t believe he has found such a wonderful man that wants nothing more than to be with him. Shawn begins to fight back tears.  
“Cor…are…are you sure about this?” Shawn asks.  
“Am I sure that I love you with all my heart and want to share my life with you? Yes, Shawn, I’m sure. How do you feel?”   
“I feel like that’s all I’ve ever wanted. Of course, I’ll marry you.” Shawn says as a tear falls from his eye.  
Cory slips the ring on Shawn’s finger and Shawn drops to his knees and wraps Cory in his arms.   
“I love you so much, Cory.”   
“I know, baby. I love you too.” Cory squeezes Shawn tighter.  
“Make love to me.”   
Cory doesn’t say anything, he just begins loving Shawn’s mouth with his tongue. His pulse quickens at the thought of being intimate with the man he loves.   
“Mmmm…those cheeseburgers were tasty.” Cory laughs.  
“Take my shirt off….” Shawn commands.   
Cory does as Shawn asks and kisses a trail from his neck to his navel.   
“You smell amazing babe…I wonder how you taste…” Cory breathes.   
“Take off my pants and find out…” Shawn whispers.  
Cory removes Shawn’s pants and underwear and finds his hard dick underneath. Without another word, Cory takes Shawn in his mouth and begins to suck, hard.   
“Mmmm…oh God Cor, that feels so good….”   
Cory continues his pace as Shawn’s breathing becomes faster and more labored.   
“Cor, I’m…I’m gonna C…cum! OH God!!!” Shawn screams.  
“Baby, you taste as good as you smell.”  
“Cory, I need you now. Please hurry.”  
Cory quickly undresses and enters Shawn with a gentle push. Shawn gasps as Cory begins to move.   
“Oh Cory…you have such a big dick….” Shawn gasps.  
“Do you like it baby?” Cory asks.  
“Shit….yes!” Shawn screams.  
Cory increases the speed of his thrusts and begins to pump in and out of Shawn’s small hole.   
“Mmmm…God you feel so good….” Cory gasps.  
“Oh God, do it harder baby!” Shawn begs.  
“I’m going to make you cum so damn hard….Cum for me Shawnie!” Cory commands.  
Shawn squeezes Cory’s round ass cheeks. That’s when Cory gives a hard thrust in and Shawn quickly loses control.  
“Oh God I’M CUMMING!!!!” Shawn screams.  
Cory moans Shawn’s name and cums shortly after. Cory pulls out gently and takes Shawn in his arms.  
“Well, that was the first time on the living room floor. We have sex in the home office and we will have christened the entire apartment.” Cory laughs.  
“It’s good to have goals, Cor.”  
“I love you, Shawnie, you make me so happy.” Cory holds Shawn tight.  
“Ditto.”  
Jack Hunter paced his living room floor. No matter what he tried he couldn’t seem to get Eric out of his head or the intimacy they shared on Thanksgiving. He had tried texting Eric several times, but he wouldn’t answer him. He knew he had blown it and he didn’t know what to do to fix it. Maybe his brother could provide him with some insight about his love life.  
“Hey Shawn, it’s Jack. Listen, can you come over for a bit?” Jack asks.  
“Yea Jack, Cory and I just finished dinner. I’ll be over in a few.” Shawn laughs at his brother’s impeccable timing.  
Shawn arrives at the apartment a few minutes later and finds his brother sulking on the couch.  
“Hey Jack, what’s up?” Shawn asks.  
Jack sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.  
“Shawn, when was it that you knew you were gay?”  
“Well, I suppose it was when I realized I was sexually attracted to guys. Why do you ask?”  
“I don’t know if you know this but Eric and I kind of hooked up on Thanksgiving.”  
“I kind of guessed that when you both sped out of the driveway like you were practicing for the Indy 500. So, if you like each other, then what’s the problem?”  
“Well, he wants to be a couple. I guess I just never pictured myself in a relationship with a guy.”  
“Listen, coming to terms with your sexuality can be tough. Why do you think I dated so many girls in high school? But the question isn’t whether you have ever pictured yourself in a relationship with a guy. The question is whether or not you can picture yourself in a relationship with Eric.”  
“To tell you the truth I think that’s what I want. I guess that means I’m gay then, right?”   
“Probably…but what’s the big deal with that?”  
“I guess it’s not a big deal. Now if I can get him to talk to me maybe we could be together.”  
“Go to his place and talk to him. He’ll forgive you. According to Cory Eric has had a thing for you for years.”  
Jack looks down and notices the ring on Shawn’s left hand. “Um…did you and Cory get engaged?” He asks excitedly.  
“Yep, about forty-five minutes ago…”  
“Oh crap, did I cock block you?” Jack laughs.  
“No, we were done before you called. You just interrupted after glow.” Shawn smiles.  
“Congratulations!”   
“Thanks. Now go talk to Eric so that you can be with the one you love too.”  
Jack smiles at that. He sees Shawn out and quickly heads to his car. It was time to be with the man he loves. He arrives at Eric’s apartment a short time later and rings the doorbell.  
“Jack, what are you doing here?” Eric asks.  
“Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”  
“Sure, come on in.”  
The two men sit down on the couch.  
“You haven’t answered my texts since Thanksgiving…” Jack says, visibly hurt.  
“Look, Jackie, I really care about you, but we want different things. I want us to be a couple and you want to keep it casual. I just don’t want a casual thing anymore. I’m ready to settle down.”  
“We don’t want different things, Eric…” Jack trails off.  
“What do you mean?” Eric asks.  
“Look, all I know is I want to be with you. I’ve never felt for anyone else what I feel for you. I’m in love with you.”  
“Who’s getting sappy now?” Eric laughs.  
“Well it’s true. I’m tired of trying to fight my feelings. I want us to be together.”  
“I want that too.” Eric smiles.  
Jack doesn’t say anything, he just presses his lips to Eric’s. Eric deepens the kiss and pulls Jack in close. Eric reaches down and pulls Jack’s shirt over his head. He takes Jack’s hard nipple in his mouth and begins to suck hard.   
“Ah…” Jack moans.  
“I want you so bad, Jack…” Eric moans.  
“I want you too, Eric. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you…take my pants off…” Jack breathes.  
Eric does what Jack asks. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of Jack in his underwear. Jack can’t help but notice Eric’s excitement.  
“Like what you see baby?” Jack smiles.  
“As good as you look in those boxers something tells me you look even better in nothing at all.”  
“Take them off and find out.” Jack laughs.  
Without another word Eric removes Jack’s underwear to reveal his hard dick underneath.   
“Yep, just as I suspected. You’re so damn sexy.”  
“What are you going to do to me big fella?” Jack asks.  
Eric doesn’t say anything. He quickly kneels on the floor between Jack’s legs.   
“Eric, are going to…ah…” Jack gasps as Eric takes him in his mouth.  
Eric sucks long and hard as Jack’s breath starts coming faster.   
“Does that feel good?” Eric asks.  
“Ah! Fuck! Don’t stop!” Jack begs.  
Eric continues his pace as Jack quickly loses control.  
“Ah! Eric….I’m gonna…..OH GOD!!!!” Jack screams.  
“Eric, make love to me…please.” Jack stares deeply into Eric’s eyes.  
Eric quickly undresses and enters Jack with one hard thrust. Jacks gasps as Eric begins to move in and out of his tight hole.   
“Oh God Eric…you feel so good….” Jack breathes.  
“So do you baby…”  
Knowing that Jack likes what he’s doing encourages Eric to go harder and faster.   
“Oh Jackie…you’re so tight…”  
“You’re just so big Eric…” Jack breathes.  
Eric likes the sound of that. He gives a sharp jerk in and Jack quickly loses control.  
“OH GOD!!!” Jack screams. Eric moans Jack’s name as his orgasm takes over as well. He gently pulls out and takes Jack in his arms. Holding Jack made him feel complete.

One Week Later…  
Cory awoke and rolled over to look at the clock. He was surprised to see it was 2 A.M. and Shawn wasn’t in bed with him. He sleepily climbs out of bed and makes his way into the living room. He finds Shawn sleeping on the couch and the TV still on Netflix. He laughs to himself because Shawn doesn’t usually fall asleep watching TV. He decides to leave him be and go back to bed.  
When Cory is about to leave for work at 8 AM Shawn is still asleep on the couch.   
“Babe, I’m going to work.”  
Shawn sleepily opens one eye and says, “OK Cor, have a good day.”  
“Is everything OK?” Cory asks.  
“Sure, why?”  
“Well, you never came to bed last night…”  
“Oh, yea, sorry Cor. I fell asleep watching TV…”  
“Oh, that’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling OK.” Cory smiles.  
“I’m fine, Cor…”  
“OK…See ya later…” Cory can tell Shawn isn’t acting like himself. He is also surprised that Shawn doesn’t kiss him goodbye on the way out the door. Try as he might, Cory can’t get their awkward exchange out of his head all day.  
Shawn Hunter is trying to will himself to get off the couch and start his day. He finally decides to cancel his appointments at the studio and spend the day at home. He reaches for the pill bottle he had hidden in the console of the couch. He could feel the weight settling in on his shoulders. He knows this feeling all too well. He knows he must find a way to keep this a secret from Cory. The last thing he wants to do is become a burden to the man he loves.   
Cory Matthews arrives home at 3:15. He is surprised to find Shawn’s car still parked in the driveway. He plops down on the couch and starts looking for the remote.   
“Maybe it’s in here…” he murmurs to himself as he opens the console of the couch. He is surprised to find a pill bottle with Shawn’s name on it. He just sits there staring at the bottle blankly until Shawn walks in the room. Shawn sees the bottle in Cory’s hand and stands there wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.   
“Shawn, what’s going on?” Cory asks, concerned.  
“What do you mean?” Shawn asks.  
“Well, you didn’t come to bed last night, you barely spoke to me this morning, you didn’t go to work today, and now I’m finding pill bottles in our couch. So, what’s going on?”  
“Jeez Cor, why do I always have to explain myself to you. Frankly some things are none of your business.”  
“That’s right Shawn. Do what you always do. Whenever something is bothering you, rather than talk to me about it and let me help you you’d rather push me away and get defensive.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shawn replies angrily.  
“Let’s see, you pushed me away when your dad died, you pushed me away when your mom left, you pushed me away when you had feelings for me, should I go on?” Cory asks.  
“Well, I’m sorry Cor. I didn’t realize my problems were such a burden to you.”  
“That’s a cheap shot and you know it, Hunter.” Cory replies angrily.  
“I don’t need this. I’m out of here.”   
“Yep, walk away like you always do Shawn.”  
Shawn slams the door, leaving Cory all alone. Without knowing what else to do Cory decides to call Jack.  
“Hey Jack, are you busy?”  
“No, what’s up?”  
“Listen, I’m really worried about Shawn. I know something’s bothering him and as always, he won’t tell me what’s going on. We just had a fight and he stormed out of here.” Cory replies, exasperated.  
“Well he hasn’t said anything to me. But you know as well as I do that Shawn doesn’t tend to like to talk about things that bother him.”  
“Should I go after him?”  
“Nah, probably not. He’ll be back. Just let him cool off.”  
“I hate this.” Cory sighs.  
“I know. Just give him some time. He’ll open up when he’s ready.” Jack reassures him.  
“Thanks Jack.”   
Cory hangs up the phone and prepares for a long wait.  
Shawn didn’t know what to do. He knows he was wrong to blow up at Cory. He also knows that sooner or later he is going to have to answer Cory’s questions. He wonders if Cory will think less of him when he finds out the truth. He wants nothing more than to go home and talk to Cory, but he is afraid to tell him what’s really going on. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looks at it and is surprised to see the text is from Cory.   
Cory: Babe please come home. I’m sorry I pushed too hard.  
Shawn can’t help but shake his head and roll his eyes at his own stupidity. He knows he was the one in the wrong and Cory is the one apologizing. He decides to summon all his courage and go back home and tell Cory the truth. He just hopes that Cory doesn’t think less of him for it.  
Shawn walks in the living room and finds Cory on the couch where he had left him.  
“Can we talk?” Shawn asks.  
“I’d like that. Please Shawn, tell me what’s wrong.”   
“The pill bottle you found in the couch is mine…”  
“Yea, I know that much. What’s it for?” Cory asks.  
Shawn swallows the lump in his throat and stares down at the floor.  
“Shawn, please, just tell me.”  
“Sometimes I feel depressed…”  
“Depressed? What do you mean?” Cory asks, concerned.  
“I was diagnosed with depression five years ago…” Shawn’s voice cracks.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why are you hiding pill bottles in our couch?” Cory asks.  
Shawn hangs his head and starts to cry. Cory takes him in his arms.  
“I’m sorry, Cor. I’m so sorry….”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about Shawnie. I just wish you would’ve told me. You don’t have to face this all by yourself.”  
“I just didn’t want you to think that I’m weak….”  
“Shawn, of course you’re strong. Even after everything you’ve been through you’re still the same great guy I’ve known all my life. The man I love more and more every day.”  
“I love you too, Cor.”  
“No more secrets?”  
“No more secrets.”  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cory asks.  
“Most of the time I feel fine. But this time of year, is hard for me. You know my dad died and my mom left at this time of the year.”  
“I know Shawnie. But I’m here for you.”  
“What did I do to deserve such a great guy?” Shawn smiles.  
Cory doesn’t say anything he just pulls Shawn close. Shawn knows there is nothing they can’t get through together.


	10. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory's secret insecurities come to the surface.

The Next Morning…  
Shawn Hunter opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. He felt so safe wrapped in the arms of the man he loved more than anything. He snuggled in closer and Cory squeezed him gently.  
“Good morning love. Did you sleep well?” Cory asked.  
“I did Cor…” Shawn replied.  
“It feels good to have you in my arms again. I can’t hold you when you sleep on the couch. My arms aren’t long enough.” He laughed.  
“It was only one night…” Shawn started.  
“That’s one night too many. How are you feeling?” Cory asked, still concerned about his fiancé.  
“I’m okay. My body feels a little stiff and sore though.” Shawn replied.  
“Would a massage help?” Cory asked.  
“Actually, that sounds really nice.” Shawn replied excitedly.  
“Well, first things first, this t-shirt and boxers need to go…” Cory commanded.  
“As you wish.” Shawn laughed.  
As Shawn removed his clothes, Cory pulled the lotion bottle out of the night stand drawer. He squirted a small amount on his hands as Shawn layed face down on his stomach. He began by massaging Shawn’s shoulders and neck.   
“Mmmm.” Shawn moaned.  
“Does that feel good?” Cory asked.  
“It does, Cor. Keep going.” Shawn answered.  
Cory continued to kneed Shawn’s shoulders with his hands.   
“Your neck feels really tight.” Cory replied.  
“It really is…” Shawn sighed.  
“Too much stress. Don’t worry, I’ll help you relax” Cory reassured him.  
“You already are Cor.” Shawn smiled.  
Cory began to work his way down Shawn’s upper back. When he found Shawn’s shoulder blades, he gently pushed in with the palm of his hands.   
“Oh, that feels good.” Shawn gasped.  
“Good baby, just try to relax.” Cory encouraged him.  
Cory continued to gently rub Shawn’s back all the way down to his bottom. He took one cheek in his hand and squeezed it gently. He cupped the other with his left hand.   
“So sexy…” Cory murmured.  
“I like it when you squeeze my ass…” Shawn breathed.  
Knowing that Shawn enjoyed what he was doing compelled Cory to continue. He turned his attention to the other cheek and squeezed it hard with his left hand.  
“Mmm…” Shawn let out a soft moan.  
Cory began running his finger up and down Shawn’s crack. When he found the small hole he gently pressed against it with his finger.  
“Ooh…” Shawn gasped.  
“Do you like that, baby?” Cory asked.  
“Mmm…Cor please…” Shawn begged.  
“I know Shawnie. I know what you want.” Cory reassured him.  
Without another word, Cory inserted two fingers into Shawn’s small hole.  
“Oh Cor…that f…feels good….” Shawn gasped.  
“Do you like it when I finger your hole?” Cory demanded.  
“Y…yes!!” Shawn cried.  
Cory pushed his fingers in as far as they would go. He heard Shawn’s breaths coming faster as he continued his steady rhythm moving in and out.  
“Cor…I’m…I’m close!” Shawn screamed.  
Cory pushed his fingers in again and Shawn’s body instantly stiffened.  
“Oh I’m cumming!” Shawn screamed as the spasms took over his body.  
A smile spread across Cory’s face. Nothing satisfied him more than giving Shawn exquisite pleasure.  
“Cor, I need you…” Shawn begged.  
“You can have me Shawnie.” Cory answered.  
Cory quickly undressed and thrust his girth inside Shawn’s small hole. Normally Cory was slow and gentle with his love making, but this time he found it hard to control himself. He gave a hard thrust in and Shawn cried out.  
“OH!”   
“Do you like it when I give it to you rough?” Cory asked  
“Fuck yea…keep going!” Shawn begged.  
Cory continued moving in and out of Shawn hard and fast.   
“Mmm…Oh Cory!!!” Shawn cried.  
“Does that feel good?” Cory demanded.  
“Yes!!” Shawn screamed.  
Shawn’s insides clenched as he could feel the delicious ache of pleasure building and building. Cory fought hard to concentrate. He knew he was close but he had to hold it in until Shawn came first.  
“Oh Cor…I’m….I’m cumming!!!” Shawn screamed as his body stiffened once again.  
“Fuck, I love you Shawnie!” Cory cried out as his own orgasm took over.  
Cory pulled out gently and took Shawn in his arms.   
“Cor, that was incredible.” Shawn gasped and tried desperately to catch his breath.  
“Having a bit of trouble catching your breath baby?” Cory giggled.   
“Can you blame me? That was the most satisfying sex I’ve ever had in my life.” Shawn replied.  
“Not bad eh?” Cory gloated.  
“Of course, all the times with you have been the best.” Shawn squeezed Cory tighter.  
“Ditto. Listen, I’m going to grab a shower really quick then how about I make us both breakfast? We can just have a lazy Sunday and sit on the couch and watch Hulu or Netflix all day. How does that sound?” Cory asked excitedly.  
“Like heaven. Let me know when you’re done in the shower. I could use one myself. I would just hop in with you, but we both know what will happen if I do that. Truth be told, I’m pretty wiped out.” Shawn laughed.   
“Sounds good. See you in a bit, babe.”   
Cory quickly got out of bed and within a few minutes Shawn heard the shower running. The sound and knowing his love was close by made him feel safe and secure. He had a feeling of wholeness and completeness inside that depression had tried so hard to take away over the last couple of weeks. With Cory by his side, Shawn knew he would fight as hard as he could to never let this good feeling go.  
After both men showered, they put on what they affectionately referred to as their Sunday sweats. Shawn strolled into the living room and began looking for something to watch on tv while Cory began the preparations for their breakfast. Shawn had no idea what Cory was preparing but the smells filling the house were pure heaven.   
“Ooh Cor, do I smell cinnamon rolls?” Shawn asked excitedly.  
“You do. And you’re about to smell bacon and sausage.” Cory shouted from the kitchen.  
“I’m so glad I found me a man that can cook!” Shawn laughed.  
“Very funny, Hunter. You’d love me even if my food sucked.” Cory replied.  
“I would. We could always live on my chili.”   
“Heaven help us. Your gas would kill us all.” Cory laughed.  
“How true. I have no idea what to watch. It’ll be your choice.”   
“OK, there’s a new show on Netflix I want to check out. Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes.”  
About twenty minutes later the two men sat down with full plates in front of the tv.   
“Shawn, have you thought about what kind of wedding you want? Where you want to have it? Who you want to invite?” Cory asked.  
“I’m not sure, Cor. I don’t know if a big wedding makes sense…The only person that would be on my side of the aisle would be Jack. He won’t even be there. He’ll be sitting with Eric on your side!” Shawn laughed.  
“Well why have two sides to sit on at the wedding anyway? My family is already your family. They always have been and always will be.” Cory squeezed Shawn’s hand.  
“I like that idea. Thanks, Cor.”  
“I don’t need a huge wedding anyway. I’ve already done the big wedding thing.”  
“Big weddings aren’t really my thing either. We definitely agree on that.” Shawn answered.  
“I can’t wait to marry you.” Cory whispered as he pressed his lips to Shawn’s.  
Shawn pulls Cory in close and deepens the kiss. Cory begins loving Shawn’s mouth with his tongue.   
“I wanna suck your dick…” Shawn whispers.  
“Mmmm….please do.” Cory answers.  
Shawn pulled down Cory’s pants and boxer shorts to find his already hard dick underneath. Shawn takes him in his mouth and Cory lets out a loud gasp.   
“Oh fuck!” Cory screamed.  
Shawn continued to suck long and hard.   
“Oh Shawn….I’m gonna cum!”   
Shawn ignored Cory’s cries and continued to suck.  
“OH GOD!!!!!!” Cory screamed as his body stiffened.  
Shawn sat down on the couch next to a panting Cory.  
“I want to be balls deep inside you right now….” Cory said  
“Again?” Shawn asked with an ornery grin.  
“Oh fuck yea…”  
Cory began undressing Shawn quickly.  
“In a hurry big fella?” Shawn asked.  
“Oh just you wait. You’re going to regret teasing me.” Cory answered.  
When at last there were no barriers between them, Cory thrusted his girth inside Shawn’s tight hole.  
“OH!” Shawn cries.  
“Does it hurt baby?” Cory asked sweetly.  
“No, it feels fucking great!” Shawn cried.  
“Mmmmm…Yea it does….God you’re so tight…” Cory breathed.  
“Do me hard, baby…” Shawn begged.  
Cory began to pump in and out of Shawn intensely.  
“Oh God, Cor I’m so close…” Shawn whispered.  
Cory gave a hard, sharp jerk in and Shawn’s body instantly stiffened.  
“I love you, Cory!” Shawn screamed as the spasms took over his body.  
Cory gently pulled out and sat next to Shawn on the couch.  
“Cor, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but the sex has never been this good.”  
Cory’s heart sank. What did Shawn mean by that? Was he not satisfied before? When Cory didn’t answer right away, Shawn asked, “You OK Cor?”  
“Yea, I’m fine Shawnie. I think I’ll grab a quick shower and work on lesson plans.”  
Shawn stared blankly as Cory quickly left the room. He knew something was wrong. Cory was not acting like himself at all. He heard the shower running and decided to get dressed. He absentmindedly flipped through options on Netflix and finally found something that looked interesting. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Cory was not joining him for a lazy Sunday like he said he would.   
Two hours later….  
Cory returned to the living room and Shawn can’t help but notice that Cory won’t look at him or make eye contact. Shawn sat next to him on the couch and took his hand in his.  
“What’s wrong, Cor?” Shawn asked.  
“Nothing. What do you mean?” Cory asked.  
“Look Cor, I know you’re hurt. What did I do? You know the no secrets thing applies to both of us, not just me.”   
Cory let out a loud sigh, “It’s just….”  
“Come on, Cor. I love you. Tell me what I did to hurt you so that I can make sure to never do it again.” Shawn squeezed Cory’s hand.  
“What you said after we made love. Has it not been satisfying?” Cory asked.  
Shawn stared in shock at the man he loved and wondered how he could ever think such a thing.  
“Well Cor, if you’ll recall I’ve been pretty vocal about my satisfaction…” Shawn laughed.  
“Yea, you have. It’s just I got the feeling that perhaps you haven’t been as satisfied in the past. Maybe I had taken things too slow or…” Cory trailed off.  
“Cor, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn’t use the word satisfied to describe how I feel…” Shawn started.  
“Oh…” Cory’s heart sank again.  
“I would say I’m hopelessly in love with you and the luckiest bastard on earth to get to spend the rest of my life with you.” Shawn smiled.  
“Thanks Shawn. I feel the same way.” Cory smiled back.  
“What brought this on?” Shawn asked.  
“With Topanga I wasn’t always able to satisfy her. I would have problems getting an erection and keeping it…” Cory trailed off, visibly embarrassed.  
“Well you certainly don’t have that problem now.” Shawn smiled.  
“That’s because with you I want you so bad I can barely control myself.” Cory laughed.  
“I feel the same way….” Shawn trailed off.  
“It’s just very important to me that you’re satisfied. If there’s anything I can do better….”  
“Cor, I am satisfied. Don’t change a thing.” Shawn reassured him.  
The two men embraced.   
“Why don’t we get to this lazy Sunday!” Cory exclaimed.  
“Cool. I found something interesting on Netflix…”  
The two men smiled and settled in for a lazy Sunday on the couch.


	11. The Big Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric realizes that he's been taking Jack for granted. Shawn begins to see the big picture.

3 Months Later…  
“Shawn, are you ready yet? Jack and Eric are going to be here any minute.” Cory asks as he heads toward the master bedroom.  
“Yea, just a minute…” Shawn shouts back to him.  
Cory reaches the door of the bedroom and can’t help but smile at Shawn messing with his hair like always. He walks up behind the man he loves and wraps his arms around him.  
“You look perfect.” Cory smiles at Shawn and squeezes him gently.  
“Well, you know how it’ll be. Jack will show up looking perfect and will have only spent two seconds getting ready…” Shawn trails off.  
“Why are you so insecure babe? You always look perfect. If we had more time I’d take you over to that bed and have my way with you.” Cory laughs.  
“You sure know how to charm a guy, Matthews.” Shawn laughs.  
“Well, can we go to dinner? I’m hungry.” Cory pouts.  
“They aren’t even here yet. Relax. For all we know Eric is having his way with my brother as we speak.” Shawn shrugs.  
“Fair point. You know I’m just jealous because my hair looks exactly the same no matter what I attempt to do to it.” Cory sighs.  
Shawn reaches up and runs his fingers through the curls on Cory’s head.   
“I’ve always loved your hair…” Shawn trails off.  
“I love it when you pull my hair…”  
Cory pulls Shawn in close and reaches his hands down to cup Shawn’s ass.   
“You smell delicious…” Cory breaths.  
The guys are startled out of their embrace when the doorbell rings.  
“To be continued.” Cory gives Shawn an ornery grin.  
Soon the four men make their way out to Cory’s car. Cory can’t help but notice that Jack and Eric aren’t their usual talkative selves, and if he wasn’t mistaken it seems like Jack is giving Eric the silent treatment.   
“So guys, what’s new? How’s the new apartment?” Cory asks.  
Eric and Jack had just moved into an apartment together about ten minutes away from Shawn and Cory.   
“Fine” both Jack and Eric say in unison.  
Cory and Shawn look at each other with expressions on their face saying it is going to be a long night.  
Two hours later….  
The four men head back to Shawn and Cory’s. Cory pulls Shawn aside.  
“Hey, why don’t we try to get to the bottom of what is wrong with the two of them? You talk to Eric and I’ll talk to Jack…” Cory whispers to Shawn.  
“Why do I get stuck talking to Eric? He’s your brother!” Shawn exclaims frustratedly.  
“Because, Jack will confide in me because I’ve lived with Eric and Eric will confide in you because you lived with Jack.” Cory laughs.  
“Yea, I call bull shit on that statement. I lived with both Eric and Jack. You just don’t want to deal with your brother.” Shawn replies, exasperated.  
“Yep, you’re right.” Cory quickly walks into the other room before Shawn can protest.  
“Hey Jack, what do you say we go out on the patio for a bit.” Cory asks.  
“OK.”  
Cory and Jack head outside leaving Shawn and Eric alone in the living room.  
“You know Shawn, I really thought dating a guy would be easier with less drama.” Eric sighs, exasperated.  
“What’s going on with the two of you? If looks could kill you’d both be dead. This evening has been about as comfortable as a prostate exam.”  
“You’re a bottom, dude. You’d probably enjoy a prostate exam.” Eric replies.  
Shawn covers his face with his hands and lets out an audible sigh.  
“OK, let me try this again. What’s going on between you and Jack?”   
“I don’t know! Your guess is as good as mine. I mean, I tell the guy were going out to a nice dinner and he could care less. The guy is about as moody as a woman. My former girlfriends didn’t give me this much trouble. He’s barely spoken to me since last night.”  
“What happened last night?” Shawn asks.  
“Well, I’m sitting there trying to watch the game and he gets his panties in a twist talking about our first date and some kind of anniversary. We’re not married. How could we have an anniversary? Ridiculous. Shawn, you’re the woman in your relationship. What am I missing here?”   
“OK, I’m not a woman, I’m a man. But I’ll let that slide because I know you’re under a bit of stress right now.” Shawn replies exasperated.  
“See! It’s because you’re so patient and understanding!” Eric exclaims.  
“Thank you, Eric.”  
“Like a woman!”   
Shawn lets out another audible sigh.  
“I’m gonna take a shot in the dark here and say that perhaps last night was the anniversary of your first date?” Shawn asks.  
“Maybe, I don’t know. Am I supposed to remember that? We’ve been on a lot of dates!”  
“Yes, Eric. Anniversaries are pretty important.” Shawn shakes his head.  
“Awe crap. I’m being a dick here, right?”   
“Pretty much, yes.” Shawn replies.  
“Shawn, you know what women like. How do I fix this?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe you could plan a romantic evening just for the two of you?” Shawn asks.  
“That’s it! The Giants are playing the Cowboys tomorrow night! Football and beer are romantic, right?” Eric asks.  
“No, no, a romantic night. You know, you could cook for him, bring home flowers, maybe some wine….” Shawn trails off.  
“See, I knew you’d know what to do! Thanks Shawn!” Eric exclaims.  
“You’re welcome, Eric. Good luck.”

Meanwhile, out on the patio….  
“So, do you want to tell me what’s going on between the two of you?” Cory asks.  
“Cory, has Shawn ever forgotten your anniversary?”   
“No, he hasn’t. Ouch. Eric did that?”   
“You got it. He just sat there on the couch in his ratty old sweats watching football and could’ve cared less. I wanted to kill him.” Jack exclaims, red-faced.  
“Well, I know he’s my brother and all but even I have to admit the guy is pretty dense.”  
“I love him. He makes me laugh all the time. It’d be nice if he took the time to be romantic. Or maybe told me he loves me once in awhile.”  
“Well, Shawn’s in there talking to him. I’m sure he can knock some sense into him.”  
“I have my doubts, Cory.” Jack replies.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll all work out.” Cory reassures him.  
Cory and Jack walk back inside and Eric and Jack leave shortly after. Cory turns his attention to Shawn, who is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a scowling look on his face.  
“What’s wrong babe? Come on, talking to Eric couldn’t have been that bad.” Cory laughs.  
“Have you been talking to your brother about our sex life?” Shawn asks angrily.  
“No, not really. Why do you ask?” Cory asks, realizing he is about to be in trouble.  
“He knew some intimate details about our bedroom practices. You know, call me crazy, but I thought that was supposed to be just for us. But no, you go and tell Eric all about it. Hell, your mom and dad probably know. Looks like I can’t show my face at their house ever again!” Shawn exclaims.  
“What exactly did Eric say to you?” Cory asks.  
“I told him that this evening with him and Jack was about as comfortable as a prostate exam. Then he informed me that I’m a ‘bottom’ and would probably enjoy a prostrate exam!” Shawn yells in Cory’s general direction.  
Before he can stop himself, Cory lets out a loud chuckle.  
“What about this do you think is funny?!” Shawn demands.  
“Look Shawnie, it’s not a big deal. Eric and I were talking one night and he said it’s fun to guess which guy is the top and which guy is the bottom in gay couples. He guessed that I was the bottom, so I corrected him.” Cory shrugs.  
“If we’re being perfectly honest, you were the bottom the first time we got together.” Shawn retorts indignantly.   
“Yes, that’s true….”  
“Well it’s supposed to be cold tonight. I suggest you go get a blanket and a pillow so you’ll have something to keep you warm sleeping on this lumpy couch.” Shawn replies angrily.  
Shawn stands up and stomps his way to the bedroom. Cory chases after him trying to butter him up.  
“Babe, come on, this is silly! I didn’t mean anything by it! I’ll talk to Eric and tell him to keep his mouth shut.”  
“It’s a little late for that. Maybe YOU should have kept your mouth shut!” Shawn replies back.  
Cory manages to grab a blanket and pillow before Shawn slams the door in his face. After plopping down on the couch, he sends a text to his trouble making brother.  
Cory: Thanks a lot for blabbing to Shawn about me telling you about our sexual positions. He kicked me out of the bedroom and I have to sleep on the damn couch!  
Eric: Crap little bro, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cock block ya.  
Cory: You really made Shawn upset.   
Eric: I’ll talk to him soon. Sorry.

The next morning…  
Shawn rolls over in bed and the smell of cinnamon rolls instantly hits his nose. He laughs and shakes his head. Cory always knew how to butter him up with food. He makes his way to the kitchen and finds Cory at the stove.  
“Good morning.” Cory smiles.  
“Morning.”  
“Incidentally that couch is lumpy. I don’t know how you fall asleep on it all the time.” Cory laughs.  
“Serves you right.” Shawn retorts.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I never should have said anything to Eric about our sex life. The guy has enough issues with his own relationship. I certainly don’t want him interfering with ours.”   
“Alright, I forgive you. Besides, I didn’t sleep well last night without you next to me.” Shawn smiles.  
“Did you buy Advil at the store yesterday? My back is killing me.” Cory sighs.  
“Now I do feel bad. Yes, I bought some. I’ll bring it to you.”   
Shawn plants a gentle kiss on Cory’s cheek.  
“You know it is kind of fun to guess who’s the bottom and who’s the top in gay couples. Between your brother and my brother what do you think?” Shawn laughs.  
“Oh, I don’t have to guess, I already know. Eric proudly told me he is the top while Jack is the bottom.” Cory shakes his head.  
“I guess the Hunter men prefer to be bottoms. Interesting. What do you have planned for the day?”   
“I thought I’d spend it with you.”  
Ten minutes away….  
Jack Hunter sleepily rolled over and realized Eric wasn’t next to him. He never beats me out of bed. He can’t help but wonder what’s going on as he rubbed his eyes. He thinks he smells the faint aroma of food coming from the kitchen. He never cooks breakfast. Jack decides to make his way down the hallway and find out what in the world his boyfriend is doing out of bed at 9 am and cooking to boot. He takes two steps into the kitchen and finds Eric at the stove.  
“You’re making breakfast? You can do that?” Jack asks, befuddled.  
“Yea, you know it occurred to me that I haven’t made you breakfast since we moved in, or OK, ever. So, I thought it was high time I did it. Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll make you a plate.”  
“OK…” Jack wonders if he’s in an alternate universe.  
“Fresh squeezed orange juice?” Jack asks.  
“Yea, we had the oranges and your juicer was just sitting on the counter. So I thought, hey, joice!”  
“OK, who are you and what have you done with Eric?” Jack wonders.  
“It’s me Jackie. It occurred to me that maybe I’ve been taking you for granted since we moved in together. Getting a little set in my ways. I just want you to know that I love you and I’m sorry I forgot our anniversary.”  
“I love you too, Eric.”  
Eric squeezes Jack’s hand.  
“What do you have planned for the day?” Jack asks.  
“I thought we’d see a movie then get lunch at that little French café you’ve mentioned a few times. Then maybe some dancing?”  
“Dancing? You dance?”   
“Sure, why not? I mean I never have, but there’s a first time for everything!” Eric laughs.  
“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I like it. You might get lucky tonight.”  
“I like the sound of that.” Eric smiles.

Later that evening….  
Jack and Eric return home from a night of dancing. They get halfway through the door when Eric plants a deep kiss on Jack’s lips. Jack likes the feel of Eric’s lips on his. He also liked the way he held him close while they were dancing that evening.  
The kissing continues as the men slowly make their way to the couch.   
“Mmmm…” Jack murmurs.  
“You taste good Jackie.” Eric whispers in Jack’s ear.  
“Tonight was wonderful.” Jack pulls Eric in close.  
“Get used to it. I’m not taking you for granted ever again.” Eric promises him.  
“I’m glad.” Jack smiles.  
Eric starts unbuttoning Jack’s shirt and pulls it off his back. He reaches inside Jack’s tshirt to run his fingers over his chest hair. He can feel the steady beat of his heart. Without another word, he removes Jack’s tshirt and throws it on the floor.  
“Bedroom?” Jack gasps.  
“Yea…”  
They quickly make their way into the bedroom where Jack discards Eric’s tshirt into a clump on the floor. Eric reaches down and unbuttons Jack’s pants and pulls them down just enough to reach into his boxer shorts and squeeze his round ass cheeks.  
“Take my pants off, Eric.” Jack commands.  
Eric does what Jack requests. His mouth begins to water at the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but his boxer shorts. Jack quickly goes to work at unbuttoning, unzipping, and removing Eric’s pants. Soon, both men are in nothing but their underwear.  
“Sit down, Eric.” Jack orders him.  
Eric quickly sits down on the bed, breathing hard and anticipating what was about to happen. Jack pulls down Eric’s underwear to reveal his hard, swollen penis underneath.  
“What do you want?” Jack asks.  
“Suck my dick.” Eric begs.  
Without another word, Jack takes Eric into his mouth and sucks hard.  
“Mmmm hmmmm….” Eric moans.  
Feeling encouraged by his boyfriend’s moans, Jack continued to suck long and hard. He could hear Eric’s breaths coming faster as his climax continued to build. Jack reaches his hand up to cup Eric’s balls. He gives them a gentle squeeze.  
“Awe fuck….” Eric grunts  
Jack takes Eric’s balls in his mouth and begins to suck. Eric gives a soft whimper. Jack then turns his attention back to Eric’s dick. He runs his mouth up and down Eric’s shaft and begins sucking once again.  
“Oh Jackie…Just like that…Don’t stop!” Eric begs.   
“You taste good Eric.” Jack whispers.  
Jack takes Eric’s shaft into his mouth again and gives it a long, hard suck. At that, Eric loses all control.  
“Ah! Fuck!!!!!!” He screams.  
When Eric finally catches his breath, he stands up and quickly discards Jack’s underwear. Jack lays on the bed, anxiously awaiting Eric’s return. Eric applies a few drops of lube to his fingers, then pushes two fingers inside Jack’s tight hole.  
“Mmmmm….” Jack grunts.  
Without another word, Eric removes his fingers and thrusts his large penis inside Jack’s small hole.  
“Mmmmm….you feel good Jackie….” Eric breaths.   
“Do me harder Eric….” Jack begs.  
Eric begins moving in and out of Jack hard and fast. Eric could feel himself slowly losing control, but he fought to hold it in. He didn’t want to succumb to his own pleasure before making Jack cum.  
“You like that, Jackie?” Eric demands.  
“Yes!”   
Jack wraps his legs around Eric’s waist, taking him in deeper.   
“Oh!!” Eric cries.  
Eric continued his steady rhythm moving in and out.   
“Eric…I’m…I’m close.” Jack gasps.  
“Good…cum for me babe!” Eric demands.  
“OH GOD!!!!” Jack screams as the delicious ache of pleasure takes over his body.  
Eric grunts Jack’s name as his own orgasm takes over. Eric gently pulls out and pulls Jack in close.  
“I love you, Jack. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Eric whispers.  
“I love you too. I feel the same way.” Jack gives Eric a gentle squeeze.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so dense….” Eric trails off.  
“I forgive you.” Jack smiles.

Back at Cory and Shawn’s…  
Cory and Shawn are laying in bed wrapped in each other’s arms. Cory can sense that Shawn has something on his mind.  
“Something wrong Shawnie?” Cory asks.  
“I’ve been thinking about something and I wanted to get your opinion on it…” Shawn starts.  
“OK. What’s up?” Cory asks.  
“Well, when we get married I was thinking that I’d like to take your name…”   
“You want to be a Matthews?” Cory asks, excitedly.  
“I do. Very much.” Shawn whispers.  
“I’m a lucky man…” Cory squeezes Shawn tighter.  
“I was thinking about something else too….”  
“OK? Hit me with it. It can’t possibly be any better than you wanting to become a Matthews.” Cory laughs.  
“I was thinking we could invite Topanga to the wedding. I’ll invite her myself. I don’t see why we can’t all be friends.”  
“Thanks Shawn. That means a lot to me.”

The Next Day…  
“Shawn? Wow. I’m really surprised to see you here.” Topanga exclaims.  
“Well, there’s something important that we need to talk about.” Shawn smiles.  
“Well come on in! I’m all ears!”  
They make their way into Topanga’s living room and have a seat on the couch.   
“What’s on your mind, Shawn?” Topanga asks.  
“Well, Cory and I have set the date for our wedding and we’d both love it if you would come.”   
“I wouldn’t miss it. I’m so happy for you guys!” Topanga exclaims.  
“And Topanga, I’m sorry for being so negative about you and Cory being friends. I guess I was jealous and being childish. I’d like for us all to be friends again. I miss that.”  
“I miss it too, Shawn.”  
Topanga wraps Shawn in a tight hug and he makes his way out the front door.


	12. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Shawn Finally marry. Jack and Eric find a way to spice up the reception.

“Hey Shawn, I have an idea about the wedding…” Cory announces from behind the computer screen.  
Shawn sighs and shakes his head. “Ugh…more wedding stuff…” Shawn thinks to himself.  
“What’s that, Cor?” Shawn asks as he walks into their home office.  
“What if we got married overlooking the Grand Canyon?! Think about it. We could invite a couple hundred of our closest friends and family and get married in this grand ceremony!” Cory exclaims excitedly.  
“A couple hundred people? Cory, I don’t know a couple hundred people. I assume they would all be your friends and family?” Shawn asks, annoyed.  
“Shawn, we’ve been through this. My family is already your family. I suppose you don’t like this idea either?” Cory retorts angrily.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shawn scowls at Cory.  
“It means no matter what I suggest you find something wrong with it. Sometimes I think you don’t even want to get married. Maybe we should just forget the whole thing!” Cory shouts.  
“You don’t mean that…” Shawn starts.  
“Look, I’m sick of talking about this. I’m going for a walk.” Cory announces as he heads for the back door.  
Shawn throws up his arms in frustration. Sometimes Cory could be so stubborn. He wonders if he should follow him but decides against it. All of the wedding planning has them at each other’s throats and Shawn hates it. He looks down at the ring on his finger. He wonders how Cory could even suggest that they not get married. The more he thinks about it, the more that remark begins to hurt. Then he thinks about his attitude over the last few weeks. Cory is right, he realizes. No matter what he suggests Shawn always finds something wrong with it. But Cory just doesn’t understand. Cory wants this huge, grand wedding with a lot of people. But who could Shawn invite? It would be the same as always, Shawn would be all by himself.  
Cory drives to Central Park to walk and clear his head. Why is Shawn being so stubborn and negative about the wedding? He wonders to himself. Maybe Shawn didn’t want to marry him after all. Maybe he had changed his mind. That thought made his heart sink. He and Shawn had been waiting their whole lives to be together and happy. He can’t help but wonder if Shawn wasn’t happy anymore. Suddenly Cory feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around quickly to see who it is.  
“I knew you’d be here.” Shawn smiles.  
“I’m surprised you came. Truth be told you’ve been pretty sick of my company lately.” Cory replies, unable to mask the hurt in his voice.  
Shawn sits down next to Cory on the bench.  
“OK, I guess I deserve that.” Shawn sighs.  
“What’s going on Shawn? Do you not want to marry me anymore?” Cory asks, afraid to know the answer.  
“Cor, don’t say that. You know I want to marry you more than anything.” Shawn squeezes his hand.  
“Then why is it every time I bring up an idea about the wedding you shoot it down and get defensive?” Cory asks.  
“Well, it’s just that I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t have a big wedding? But you want to invite hundreds of people. I don’t have hundreds of people in my life. I just have you and Jack. That’s it. It makes me feel bad.” Shawn sighs.  
“But Shawn…” Cory starts.  
“Look, I know your family cares about me. But they’re still your family. The thought of a big wedding makes me uncomfortable. I’d rather it just be us with the most important people in both of our lives.” Shawn explains.  
“That makes sense. And we did agree not to have a big wedding. I guess I’ve been going overboard. It’s just that I love you so much and I’m so excited to marry you. You’re right. I’ll dial it down.” Cory puts his arm around Shawn.  
“Now, can we go home? I’d like to really make up…” Shawn says with an ornery grin.  
“Sounds great.” Cory smiles back at him.  
Cory and Shawn arrive home a few minutes later. They both sit down on the couch. Cory pulls Shawn in close and kisses him deeply on the lips. Shawn wraps his arms around Cory, pulls him in closer, and begins loving Cory’s mouth with his tongue.  
“You taste good…” Shawn whispers.  
“So do you…” Cory replies breathlessly.  
Cory reaches his hand up Shawn’s shirt and begins caressing his chest and stomach. He can feel the steady beat of Shawn’s heart and he runs his fingers through his chest hair.  
“Mmmmm….” Shawn whimpers at the feel of Cory’s touch.  
“Take my shirt off, please…” Shawn begs.  
Cory does what he asks as Shawn’s shirt lands in a wad on the floor.  
Cory takes Shawn’s hard nipple in his mouth and begins to suck.   
“Mmmm…damn that feels good….” Shawn moans.  
Encouraged by his fiancé’s moans, Cory takes the other nipple into his mouth and sucks long and hard.  
“I have to get your shirt off…” Shawn gasps.  
He quickly removes Cory’s shirt and it lands in a crumple on the floor next to his own.  
Shawn plants a gentle kiss on Cory’s neck and then marks a trail all the way down to his navel. He takes Cory’s left nipple in his hand and squeezes it gently.  
“Aahh….” Cory moans.  
“What would you like?” Shawn asks.  
“Suck my nipples, Shawnie.” Cory begs.  
Heeding his fiancé’s request, Shawn takes Cory’s left nipple in his mouth and gives it a long hard suck. Cory gasps with pleasure. Encouraged by Cory’s excitement, Shawn takes the other nipple in his mouth and gives it the same attention as the left.  
“I’ve got to get you out of these jeans….” Cory gasps.  
“Please do…” Shawn encourages him.  
Cory unbuttons and unzips Shawn’s jeans and pulls them down to his knees. He then reaches his hands into Shawn’s boxer shorts to cup his round ass. He gives each cheek a hard squeeze.   
“Mmmm…I like it when you squeeze my ass babe…” Shawn whispers.  
Cory quickly discards Shawn’s jeans and boxer shorts.   
“Stand up!” Cory demands.  
Shawn gives him a puzzled look but does what he demands. Cory then instructs him to get on his knees with his back towards him. Shawn knows exactly what Cory is about to do. Before Shawn has time to react, Cory inserts two fingers into Shawn’s waiting hole.  
“Oh Cory…You know how much I like that.” Shawn whimpers.  
“Oh, I know. I’m going to make you scream….” Cory whispers.  
Cory continues to move his fingers in and out hard and fast.   
“Oh, there! Please God don’t stop!!” Shawn begs.  
Cory picks up the pace and begins to pump his fingers in and out, in and out.  
Shawn can feel the delicious ache of pleasure building deep within. Cory can hear Shawn’s breath coming fast. He knew his love was close. He quickly inserts both fingers as far as they will go. At that, Shawn cries out.  
“Ah! Fuck! I’m cumming!!!” He screams.  
As Shawn struggles to catch his breath, Cory begins to undress quickly.  
“Cor, please hurry!” Shawn begs.  
Cory enters Shawn from behind ever so gently. Shawn leans over the arm of the sofa to steady himself. Cory slowly begins to move. Shawn loved it when Cory loved him gently and when he gave it to him rough.  
“Ah…you have such a big dick….” Shawn whispers. He knows Cory likes it when he says that.  
“You’re so fuckin tight….” Cory gasps.  
Cory begins to pick up the pace quickly and soon he is pumping in and out of Shawn.  
“Oh….Just like that babe.” Shawn encourages him.  
“Does that feel good Shawnie?” Cory asks.  
“Shit…yes!!” Shawn screams.  
Shawn can feel himself coming closer and closer to climax. Cory can hear Shawn’s breaths coming quickly as he himself fought to keep from succumbing to his own pleasure.   
“Cor, I’m so close….” Shawn breathes. That encourages Cory to go even harder and faster. He gives a sharp jerk in and Shawn’s body stiffens.  
“Aah….fuck!!!!!” Shawn screams.  
“Oh, Shawnie!!!” Cory cries out as he succumbs to his own pleasure.  
After a bit, Cory pulls out gently and Shawn moves to lay his head on Cory’s chest.   
“Shawn, while I was out walking around I got a brilliant idea about the wedding.” Cory whispers.  
“What’s that?” Shawn wonders aloud.  
“What if we got married on a cruise to the Caribbean? We could have the ceremony, say with ten or so guests, then we sail away to paradise. It would be pretty romantic, don’t you think?” Cory silently hopes that Shawn likes this idea.  
“That actually sounds fantastic. This is your best idea yet. I’m sold. Let’s book it, babe.” Shawn squeezes Cory gently.  
“OK, I’ll do that.” Cory couldn’t help but smile and marvel at how lucky he is to be marrying the love of his life.  
“I love you.” Shawn whispers.  
“I love you back.” Cory squeezes Shawn gently and pulls him in closer.  
“I’m a lucky man.” Shawn sighs.  
“Ditto.”

One month later….  
Shawn and Jack look at each other and smile as they are finishing getting ready for the wedding.  
“My little brother is getting married. I can’t believe it.” Jack pats Shawn on the back.  
“Yea, I can’t believe it either.” Shawn takes a deep breath.  
“What’s the matter?” Jack asks.  
“Just a little nervous, that’s all.” Shawn shrugs.  
“Don’t be nervous. It’s going to be great. Look at this ship. I have to say you and Cory picked the perfect venue.” Jack reassures his brother.  
“Do you think you and Eric will ever get married?” Shawn asks.  
“Maybe…Someday…” Jack smiles.  
“Well, we better get going. Cory might have a panic attack if we’re late.” Shawn lets out a chuckle.  
They make their way down the hallway and watch as first Eric, then Cory make their way to the front of the aisle. Jack follows behind them shortly after. As Shawn begins walking toward the man he loves, he can’t help but notice Cory hasn’t taken his eyes off him. The big smile on Cory’s face is enough to melt Shawn’s heart. He offers his love a shy grin as he finally reaches the front of the aisle.  
The guests can’t help but smile at the look of love on both Cory and Shawn’s faces. The two men hold hands and say, “I do”. When the time comes for the kiss, Cory can hardly believe that he was finally married to the love of his life. The two men are all smiles as they are proclaimed married and make their way back down the aisle and to the lower deck for their reception. Eric and Jack follow shortly after and so do the rest of the guests. Cory, Shawn, Eric, and Jack are seated at a table at the front of the room.   
The rest of the guests make their way to the table and congratulate the happy couple. Eric grabs Jack’s hand under the table and squeezes it gently. He motions toward the happy couple who haven’t been able to take their eyes off each other. Jack smiles back at Eric, both so happy for their brothers. After Cory and Shawn share their first dance as a married couple, the rest of the guests join them on the dance floor.   
As the night winds down, Cory and Shawn quietly excuse themselves and make their way to the honeymoon suite. The rest of the guests laugh as they are the only ones left at Cory and Shawn’s reception. Eric asks Jack to dance.  
“Hey Jackie…I noticed a vacant bathroom at the end of the hallway.” Eric whispers.  
“What’s your point, Eric?” Jack wonders.  
“I was thinking we could go and fool around…but if you’re not interested…” Eric laughs.  
“You go first. I’ll meet you there in five minutes.” Jack answers excitedly.

 

Five minutes later…  
Jack tiptoes down the hallway carefully so as not to be seen. He opens the door of the bathroom and finds Eric breathing heavily leaning against the sink.  
“I’ve wanted to tear your clothes off ever since I saw you in that suit.” Eric grunts.  
Eric leans jack over the sink and quickly pulls his pants and boxer shorts down. He quickly pulls his own pants and boxer shorts down. At last there are no barriers between them. Eric begins to squeeze Jack’s ass cheeks, first the left and then the right.  
“Mmmm…” Jack moans.  
“Jackie…I can’t wait any longer…” Eric gasps.  
“Then don’t!” Jack cries.  
Eric enters Jack from behind with a hard thrust. Jack holds tightly to the sink as Eric begins to pound his hole.   
“Mmmm…. give it to me Eric!” Jack screams.  
Jack can hear Eric breathing heavily and soon his own breaths matched Eric’s.   
“Jackie…I don’t think I can hold it much longer!”   
“I’m close Eric…please don’t stop!” Jack begs.  
Encouraged by his boyfriend’s moans, Eric gives a hard, sharp jerk in. That’s when Jack completely loses control.  
“Ah!!! Oh Eric!!!” Jack screams.  
“Mmmmm….Fuck!” Eric moans.  
Eric pulls out shortly after and looks Jack up and down and then looks at himself in the mirror.  
“Well, if we aren’t a sweaty mess.” Eric laughs.  
“Let’s see if we can make ourselves look presentable. You know everybody else had to have noticed we’ve been missing for the last several minutes.  
The two men straighten themselves up as best they could. Jack makes his way back to the reception, followed by Eric a few minutes later. The two men spend the rest of the evening smiling at each other, knowing what they had done just down the hallway of the reception.


	13. Now Or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Shawn enjoy their honeymoon. Jack comes to a surprising realization.

Meanwhile, in the honeymoon suite…  
Shawn and Cory look at each other and laugh.   
“Do you think we should feel guilty for ducking out of the reception early?” Cory asks with a smile.  
“Nah, they’ll be fine without us. Besides, ever since I layed eyes on you in that suit I’ve been dying to get my hands on you.” Shawn whispers.  
“Well husband, what do you plan on doing to me?” Cory asks with an ornery grin.  
“Oh, you’ll see. The first thing I’m going to do is get you out of this suit and tie…” Shawn breathes in Cory’s ear.  
Shawn removes Cory’s jacket, then starts to work on his tie.   
“Good lord, what did you tie this thing with? I think I’m going to need the jaws of life.” Shawn sighs exasperated.  
“Well, I was a little nervous and when I’m nervous I tend to tie my tie too tight.” Cory shrugs.  
“You were nervous?” Shawn asks.  
“A little. I just wanted everything to go perfectly for you. Was it perfect for you?” Cory asks.  
“Babe, all I need is you and me.” Shawn plants a gently kiss on Cory’s mouth.  
“Mmmm…you taste good…How’s the tie coming along?” Cory sighs.  
At that, Shawn quickly removes Cory’s tie and throws it on the floor in victory.  
“Got it!” He exclaims.  
“Oh, good. There’s just one problem…” Cory starts.  
“What’s that?” Shawn asks, puzzled.  
“You’re still fully dressed. I’ve got to get you out of these clothes.”   
Cory removes Shawn’s jacket and tie. He is pleased to find that Shawn’s tie isn’t as difficult to remove as his own. Cory kisses Shawn hungrily on the lips.  
“Babe,” Shawn gasps, “take my shirt off please.”  
“Impatient are we?” Cory offers Shawn an ornery grin.  
Cory quickly removes Shawn’s shirt and stares for a moment. He loved the sight of Shawn bare chested and wanting him. He reaches his hand up to run his fingers through Shawn’s chest hair.  
“Your heart is racing.” Cory whispers in Shawn’s ear.  
“I want you so bad…” Shawn whispers back.  
Shawn quickly goes to work on the many buttons on Cory’s shirt. Cory notices a dot of perspiration gathering at Shawn’s temple. He can tell that his husband is concentrating very hard.   
“You OK babe?” Cory asks.  
“Your shirts have too many buttons.” Shawn sighs, exasperated.  
“I do like to make you work for it.” Cory offers Shawn an ornery grin.  
When Shawn at last finishes with the last button, he throws Cory’s shirt on the floor. He reaches his hands up and begins unbuttoning and unzipping Cory’s pants. When he finally gets them undone, he commands Cory to sit on the edge of their bed. Cory instinctively knew what Shawn was going to do. Shawn kneels at Cory’s feet and cups Cory’s balls with his hand. Cory can feel Shawn’s breath on his penis and his pulse instantly quickens. Shawn can hear Cory’s breaths coming quicker and quicker.  
“Tell me what you want, babe.” Shawn whispers.  
“I want you to suck me!” Cory cries.  
At that, Shawn takes Cory’s penis into his mouth and runs his tongue up and down the length of it. He knows he is teasing Cory, making him want more.   
“Mmmm….Mmmm….” Cory begins to moan.  
Shawn takes Cory’s shaft into his mouth and gives it a long, hard suck.   
“Ah! Fuck!” Cory cries out.  
Shawn doesn’t respond. He just continues to suck long and hard.   
“Ah! Please don’t stop!” Cory begs.  
Encouraged by his husband’s moans, Shawn takes the length of Cory’s shaft in his mouth and begins to run his tongue from the top to the tip. Shawn can hear Cory’s breaths coming faster as he continued to run his tongue up and down Cory’s dick. He then turns his attention to Cory’s balls. He squeezes them gently then takes them in his mouth. He gives them a gentle suck. Cory arches his back and lets out a soft whimper. Shawn knows just what Cory wants. Shawn turns his attention back to Cory’s penis. He gives it a long hard suck.  
“Oh God!” Cory cries out.  
Shawn doesn’t stop and continues to suck long and hard. He wants to make Cory scream his name.   
“Oh God…Oh Shawn I’m gonna cum!” Cory cries out.  
Shawn doesn’t react, he just continues to suck Cory’s dick. He takes him in his mouth once again and Cory quickly loses control.  
“Oh Shawnie!!!” Cory screams.  
Shawn stands up licking his lips.  
“I have to get you out of these pants…” Cory gasps.  
Cory begins unbuttoning and unzipping Shawn’s pants.  
“I need you inside me now…” Shawn whispers breathlessly.  
“I need to be inside you right now…” Cory gasps.  
When at last Shawn’s pants and boxer shorts are removed, Cory motions for him to get in the bed. Shawn lays in the middle of the bed on his stomach. Unable to wait any longer, Cory enters Shawn with a hard thrust.   
“Give it to me baby!” Shawn begs.  
Cory begins to move in and out of Shawn hard and fast.   
“Tell me what you want baby!” Cory demands.  
“I want you to pound my hole!!” Shawn cries.   
Cory obliges Shawn’s request and begins to pump in and out hard and fast. Shawn grabs hold of the bed posts to steady himself. Cory had never given it to him like this before. It is almost too intense.  
“Oh Cory!” Shawn moans.  
“Oh God you feel so good…” Cory moans.  
“Mmmm!” Shawn lets out a loud grunt. Cory doesn’t react, he just continues move in and out of Shawn’s tight hole hard and fast.   
“Mmmm…Aahh…” Shawn continues to moan.  
“Oh Cory I’m gonna cum….” Shawn whispers.  
“Good…I want to make you cum…Cum for me babe!” Cory demands.  
“Ah…Fuck!” Shawn screams as the spasms take over his body.  
“Mmmm…Shawnie!” Cory cries, as he too reaches his climax.  
Cory pulls out shortly after and takes Shawn in his arms. Shawn can’t help but notice that Cory is breathing heavily and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
“Having a bit of trouble catching your breath there babe?” Shawn asks with an ornery grin.  
“That…That was incredible…” Cory gasps.  
“I have to agree with you.” Shawn smiles and gives Cory a gentle squeeze.  
“Shawn, I’ve never been this happy…” Cory starts.  
“Ditto.” Shawn agrees.  
“I could hold you like this forever…”  
“Well that’s good because at the moment I feel like I can’t move.” Shawn laughs.  
“Not even for a glass of champagne?” Cory asks.  
“Champagne?”  
Cory motions to the corner of the room where there is a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses.  
“Did you do that?” Shawn asks.  
“No, it must come with the room. I also noticed matching complimentary bath robes in the closet.”  
“Cor, I have an idea…” Shawn starts.  
“What’s that?” Cory asks, intrigued.  
“How about you meet me in the shower in five minutes…” Shawn says.  
“Shawnie, you know what happens when we shower together…” Cory starts.  
“Oh, I know. And I’m going to hold you to that promise…”   
Shawn quickly exits the room and Cory hears the shower running within a few minutes. He tiptoes to the bathroom, excited about what he would find behind the door. Shawn hears the door open and his pulse quickens. Cory soon realizes that Shawn is already in the shower. He opens the curtain and finds a naked Shawn smiling back at him. Cory quickly steps into the shower and kisses Shawn on the lips.  
“You look amazing babe…” Cory whispers breathlessly.  
Cory looks to his right and smiles.  
“Look Shawnie, free shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I guess I didn’t have to pack mine!” Cory exclaims.  
“You packed soap and shampoo?” Shawn asks.  
“Well, yea.” Cory shrugs.  
“I love you Cory.” Shawn shakes his head.  
Cory gently moves Shawn back so that he is standing under the shower head. Soon, Shawn’s hair is dripping wet. Cory reaches his hand up to run his fingers through it. He then reaches for the shampoo. He creates a thick lather with his hands and begins to work it into Shawn’s hair. He gives his hair a gentle pull as he finishes with the shampoo. Shawn rinses the shampoo out as Cory reaches for the bar of soap. He begins creating a thick lather on Shawn’s chest.   
“Mmmm…” Shawn sighs.  
Cory continues to work his hands down Shawn’s body, stopping at his navel. He reaches his hands around to cup Shawn’s ass. He pulls him in close and stops for a moment, enjoying the feel of having the man he loves in his arms. Shawn plants a gentle kiss on Cory’s lips. At that, Cory picks up the soap again and begins working his way down the rest of Shawn’s body. When he reaches his penis, he looks up at Shawn and gives him a wink. He drops to one knee and takes Shawn’s shaft in his mouth. Shawn quickly moves back, and leans against the wall of the shower, needing to steady himself. Cory runs his tongue down the length of Shawn’s penis. He reaches his hand up to cup Shawn’s balls.   
“Uh…” Shawn grunts.  
Ignoring Shawn’s moans, Cory takes Shawn’s shaft in his mouth and gives it a long, hard suck. Soon Shawn is breathing heavily with his head against the wall of the shower. Cory turns his attention to Shawn’s balls and takes them in his mouth. He gives them a gentle suck. Cory can hear Shawn’s moans and breath coming faster, which urged him to continue. He then moves his mouth back to Shawn’s shaft and begins sucking him again.   
“Oh Cor, don’t stop!” Shawn begs.  
Cory takes Shawn in his mouth and sucks him long and hard. Cory knows Shawn is close to climax. He continues to suck long and hard. Soon, Shawn loses all control.  
“Ah fuck! I’m cumming!” Shawn screams.  
When Shawn finally catches his breath, he looks up at Cory with a smile.  
“Your turn!” Shawn exclaims.  
Shawn motions for Cory to move so that he is standing under the shower head. As the water continues to run down Cory’s body, soon his hair is dripping wet. Shawn reaches his hand up to run his fingers through Cory’s curls.  
“Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?” Shawn asks.  
“Once or twice.” Cory smiles.  
Shawn reaches for the shampoo and creates a thick lather on Cory’s head. As he is working his hands through Cory’s curls, Shawn gives them a gentle pull.  
“Mmm…I like it when you pull my hair…” Cory whispers.  
Soon, Cory rinses the shampoo out of his hair and Shawn reaches for the soap. He begins creating a rich, thick lather with his hands. He then begins running his fingers and the bar of soap over Cory’s chest. He continues to work his way down Cory’s body until he reaches his navel. He pulls him in close and can feel Cory’s erection pressing against his own. Shawn reaches his hands around to squeeze Cory’s ass.   
Shawn reaches for the soap again and creates a thick lather with his hands. He drops to one knee and takes Cory’s shaft in his hand. Before Cory can react, Shawn begins squeezing and moving his hand up and down Cory’s shaft.   
“Oh shit. That feels good Shawnie…”  
Shawn reaches his other hand around to cup Cory’s balls. He gives them a gentle squeeze. He continues moving his hand up and down Cory’s penis. Shawn can hear Cory’s breaths coming faster until he is panting and leaning against the wall of the shower. This encourages Shawn to keep going. Soon, Cory loses all control.  
“Ah! Fuck!!!!” Cory screams.  
A few minutes pass and Cory is finally able to catch his breath.  
“Oh, I hope you’re ready, because I want to be balls deep inside you right now.” Cory breathes.  
Shawn doesn’t answer, he just turns around and holds onto the wall. Cory enters Shawn with a gentle push.   
“Mmmm….” Shawn lets out a loud moan.  
“You OK babe?” Cory asks, concerned.  
“Yea, Cor, I’m fine. Just keep going…” Shawn whispers.  
This encourages Cory to continue and pick up the pace. Soon, he is pumping in and out of Shawn hard and fast.   
“Oh!” Shawn cries as he clings to the wall trying to steady himself.  
“Do you like my dick inside you?” Cory demands.  
“Yes! Give it to me!” Shawn shouts.  
“Oh, you feel good Shawnie…” Cory moans.  
Shawn clings to the wall as Cory continues to pound his hole. He can feel the delicious ache of pleasure building deep inside. He can hear Cory’s breaths coming fast and ragged as he continues to move in and out.   
“Cor, I’m gonna cum….” Shawn whispers.  
“Good, cum for me babe…” Cory encourages him.  
“Ah! Oh God!” Shawn screams.  
Cory’s insides clench as he reaches his climax shortly after. After a few seconds, Cory gently pulls out and looks into the eyes of the man he loves. He shrugs and lets out a soft chuckle.  
“At least this time we basically finished showering.” Cory laughs.  
“Cor, that was incredible…” Shawn gasps.  
Cory doesn’t answer Shawn. He just reaches down to turn the shower off. Both men exit the shower and dry off.   
“Cor, there are matching ‘groom’ robes in the closet.” Shawn laughs.  
“Nice touch. Lets put them on so we can match, hubby.” Cory smiles.  
Shawn loves how corny Cory can be at times. Both men don their matching robes and make their way into the sitting area of the suite.   
“Would you like some champagne Shawnie?” Cory asks.  
“Sure, why not?” Shawn answers.  
“To us.” Cory says, holding his glass in the air.   
The two men drink to a happy life together. 

The next day…  
“I still can’t believe you talked me into having sex in the bathroom of a cruise ship.” Jack shakes his head.  
“As I recall it didn’t take too much convincing.” Eric answers with a cocky grin.  
The two men make their way into their apartment. Eric can tell Jack has something on his mind.  
“Is something wrong?” Eric asks as they sit down on the couch.  
“When we were getting ready Shawn asked me an interesting question.”  
“What’s that?” Eric asks.  
“He asked me if I thought you and I would ever get married.”  
Eric promptly spits out the mouthful of diet coke he is drinking.  
“I’ll take that as it’s not something you’re thinking about.” Jack says, visibly disappointed.  
“It’s not that, Jackie. You just took me by surprise.” Eric answers, once he regains his composure.   
“Forget I mentioned it.” Jack shrugs.  
“Jack, I have an important question to ask you…” Eric starts.  
“OK, what’s that?” Jack asks, raising one eye brow.  
“Will you sit next to me on this couch?” Eric asks with an ornery grin.  
“Sure, why not.” Jack shrugs and joins Eric on the couch.

One Week Later…  
Shawn and Cory return home from their honeymoon. Cory throws their bags on the floor and plops down on the couch.  
“Man, I am beat. What is it about vacations that are so tiring?” Cory asks.  
“I thought it was pretty relaxing actually.” Shawn shrugs.  
“Maybe it’s because I don’t sleep well in a strange bed.”   
“Darn, and I tried my best to wear you out.” Shawn laughs.  
Both men settle into the couch when Shawn’s cell phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket to answer it and is surprised to see Jack’s number on the screen.  
“Hey little bro. Look, I know you and Cory just got back from the honeymoon but do you feel like meeting me for coffee? I need someone to talk to.” Jack says softly.  
“Sure. I’ll meet you there in ten minutes.” Shawn replies.  
Shawn tells Cory it was Jack calling and that he is meeting him for coffee. Cory shrugs and says he will probably dose off on the couch. Shawn arrives at the coffee shop a few minutes later and finds a troubled Jack brooding in the corner.  
“Hey Jack.”  
“Hey Shawn. How was the honeymoon?” Jack asks.  
“It was great. Cory is tired though. He said he didn’t sleep well.”   
“What did you do keep him up all night?” Jack asks with a laugh.  
“Who me?” Shawn smiles.  
“So, what’s up? You sounded upset on the phone.” Shawn asks his brother.  
“Well, ever since you and Cory got married I can’t seem to get the thought of marrying Eric out of my head. It seems like it’s all I think about.” Jack sighs.  
“So, why don’t you ask him to marry you?” Shawn asks.  
“Well, when I brought it up he spit his drink across the room. I don’t think he wants to get married.” Jack looks down at the floor.  
“Well, just because he’s not thinking about it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to get married. I wasn’t thinking about marriage when Cory asked me. Besides, this is Eric we’re talking about. The guy doesn’t always think ahead.”  
“You have a point there.” Jack shakes his head.  
“My advice is to go for it. If you feel this strongly about it, then it’s meant to be. Your little brother has spoken. Now go pick out a ring and ask him.”   
“I might just do that.” Jack smiles.  
Both men head out the door. Jack’s mind is going a mile a minute and he is filled with nervous energy. Maybe the time is right for he and Eric to get engaged.


	14. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to ask Eric to marry him. But will Eric say yes?

Shawn returns home to find a smiling Cory still sitting on the couch where he had left him.  
“What’s up with you?” Shawn asks.  
“You’ll never guess what happened after you left…” Cory starts.  
“What happened?” Shawn asks as he joins Cory on the couch.  
“Eric called me. He wants me to go with him tomorrow to pick out an engagement ring for Jack.” Cory exclaims.  
“Interesting. Guess what Jack wanted to talk to me about.” Shawn says.  
“What?” Cory asks.  
“He wants to ask Eric to marry him but he’s afraid he’ll say no. I told him to pick out a ring and go for it.” Shawn shrugs.  
“It sounds like those two are headed for a double proposal. Do you think we should say anything?” Cory asks.  
“Nope. I’m sure we’ll hear all about it once it happens.” Shawn smiles as he takes Cory’s hand.  
“Oh, hubby love is definitely in the air.” Cory squeezes Shawn’s hand.  
Shawn pulls Cory in close and kisses him deeply on the lips.   
“Are you still tired?” Shawn asks.  
“Not that tired.” Cory replies with an ornery grin.

The next morning…  
Cory arrives at Jack and Eric’s apartment at 11:00 sharp. He is surprised when Eric darts out the front door and quickly gets in the car.  
“If Jack asks we went to a movie.” Eric whispers.  
“Eric, why are you whispering? And since when do we ever go to the movies?” Cory asks.  
“I don’t know. Give me a break. I’ve never kept something like this a secret before. Now let’s go.”  
“Relax bro. It’s going to be fine.” Cory reassures his brother as he pulls out of the driveway.  
“Where are we going? I don’t think I’ve ever shopped for jewelry.” Eric wonders aloud.  
“I’m taking you to where I got Shawn’s ring. To tell you the truth I was surprised when you called me and told me you were proposing. I didn’t even think you were thinking about marriage.”  
“Well, I wasn’t really until Jack brought it up after the wedding. The more I thought about it, the more I thought it sounded like a good idea.” Eric shrugs.  
“That’s good Eric. I’m happy for you. Do you have any idea what kind of ring Jack would like?” Cory asks.  
“No, that’s why I’m bringing you. You’re good at this stuff. You know I’m not.”  
“You don’t give yourself enough credit. I’m sure you’ll be able to choose the perfect ring.” Cory reassures Eric as they pull into the jewelry store parking lot.  
“Well, it has to be perfect. So, I’m counting on you to be honest and tell me if it’s not the right one.”   
“I’m here for you. Now let’s go pick out an engagement ring.” Cory says as he pats Eric on the back.  
Meanwhile, back at Cory and Shawn’s…  
Shawn’s cell phone rings and he realizes it’s Jack calling on the other line.   
“Hey Jack, what’s up?”   
“Shawn, I can’t figure out which ring to get Eric. Would you come with me and help me pick one out? Now is the perfect time. Eric and Cory went to a movie, so he will be gone for awhile.”  
“Sure, I’ll be right over.”  
Shawn can’t help but laugh that both Eric and Jack are shopping for engagement rings and neither one knows about it.

Later that night…  
Cory returns home after shopping for two hours with Eric. He finds his husband on the couch laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Cory asks.  
“Jack called after you left. He said you and Eric were going to the movies and asked me to come over and help him pick out Eric’s ring. I swear the entire time I was hoping and praying we would be at different stores, so the surprise wouldn’t be blown. Did you guys have any luck finding a ring?”  
“Yes, over two hours later Eric was finally able to make up his mind.” Cory laughs.  
“Jack was able to find one too. It didn’t take him quite as long. Not sure how much help I was. I mean, what do I know about rings?”   
“I love my ring.” Cory smiles and looks down at the gold band on his hand.  
“Good.” Shawn takes Cory in his arms.  
“I wonder when they are going to propose. I wonder who will go first?”  
“Want to place a wager on it?” Shawn asks.  
“Sure, why not? I think Eric will go first. He’s really excited and nervous.” Cory replies.  
“Oh no, my money is on Jack. He’s on pins and needles.”  
“So, what do I get if I win?” Cory asks.  
“Hmmm…How about a full body massage?” Shawn asks.  
“You’re on. Now what do you want if you win?” Cory asks.  
“You have to take me to a poetry reading.” Shawn smiles  
“Deal.”  
“Just so you know I’d give you a full body massage regardless.” Shawn smiles.  
“And just so you know I’d take you to a poetry reading regardless.” Cory squeezes Shawn’s hand.

Meanwhile, back at Eric and Jack’s apartment…  
Eric and Jack have just finished dinner. Eric can’t help but notice that Jack isn’t acting like himself.   
“Is there something wrong? Your hands are shaking.” Eric asks.  
Jack takes a deep breath, reaches into his pocket, and drops to one knee. He can’t help but notice Eric’s eyes getting larger. He also notices that Eric looks like a deer caught in the headlights of and incoming car. He decides to ignore his own nervousness and just go for it.  
“Eric, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. It would mean a lot to me if you’d agree to spend the rest of your life with me.” Jack allows himself to exhale. He studies Eric’s face wondering what he is thinking. To his surprise, Eric begins to laugh.  
“Hold that thought…” Eric stands up and quickly leaves the room. To Jack’s surprise Eric returns carrying a ring box. He sits back down on the couch and opens the box.  
“I guess we both had the same idea.” Eric smiles.  
Jack stares in shock at the gold diamond band staring back at him.  
“Eric, I wasn’t even sure you wanted to get married. I mean I didn’t even think you were thinking about it.” Jack’s voice cracks.  
“Well I wasn’t. Until you mentioned it. Then the more I thought about it the more I thought it was a good idea. I love you too. I want you to marry me.” Eric smiles back at the man he loves.   
Jack doesn’t say anything. He just takes Eric in his arms. Eric kisses Jack deeply on the lips.   
“So, are you going to marry me or what?” Eric asks.  
“Only if you agree to marry me.” Jack smiles.  
“You got it.”  
The two men embrace and exchange rings. 

Meanwhile, back at Cory and Shawn’s apartment…  
“You look good Shawnie…” Cory whispers in Shawn’s ear.  
“Yea?” Shawn smiles.  
“Yea…” Cory leans in and begins kissing Shawn’s neck.  
“Mmmm…be careful Mr. Matthews. If you keep doing that I can’t be held responsible for what I do….” Shawn whispers.  
“I won’t be held responsible for what I do either. Let’s go to the bedroom.”  
Cory begins removing Shawn’s shirt and t-shirt.   
“Damn you look good.” Cory breaths.  
Shawn looks down and smiles. “I must. It looks like someone wants to come out and play.  
Shawn removes Cory’s pants and boxer shorts.  
“Sit on the bed.” Shawn demands.  
Shawn kneels in front of Cory and takes his swollen girth in his mouth and gives it a long, hard suck.   
“Oh! That feels good Shawnie…”  
“You taste good Cor…”  
Cory can feel Shawn’s hot breath against his penis. He breaths in, anxious for what comes next. Shawn takes Cory in his mouth again and licks the tip of Cory’s penis with his tongue. He then turns his attention to Cory’s balls. He squeezes them gently then takes them in his mouth. When he begins to suck, Cory takes a sharp breath in and exhales loudly. Shawn is undeterred by his husband’s reaction. He continues teasing and sucking Cory’s balls.  
“Oh, fuck that feels good…” Cory whispers.  
Shawn then turns his attention back to Cory’s swollen shaft. He takes the length of it in his mouth and sucks hard. Cory reaches his hands behind his back and clutches the mattress to steady himself.   
“Dd…don’t stop Shawnie….” Cory begs. Shawn does what Cory asks and continues licking and sucking his husband’s swollen dick. Cory clenches his eyes shut as he can feel the delicious ache of pleasure building deep inside.   
“Oh God Shawn…I’m gonna cum!”   
“Good. I want to taste you…” Shawn breaths.  
Shawn takes Cory in his mouth again and sucks long and hard.  
“OH! OH GOD!!!!” Cory screams.  
Shawn stands up licking his lips. He finds a satisfied Cory breathing heavily sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I need to get you out of these pants now.” Cory grunts out.  
Cory quickly goes to work removing Shawn’s pants and boxer shorts. He motions for Shawn to lay down on the bed. Shawn can hear Cory fiddling in the night stand drawer or the lube. When he finds it, he squirts a small amount on his fingers. Cory then pushes two fingers inside Shawn’s waiting hole.  
“Oh Cor, that feels s…so good.” Shawn moans.   
“Oh, you like that?” Cory teases Shawn.  
Cory begins slowly moving his fingers in and out of Shawn’s tight hole. He hears Shawn let out a loud grunt which encourages him to continue and pick up the pace.  
“Do you want me to stop Shawnie?” Cory asks, teasingly.  
“Oh God…please don’t stop…” Shawn begs.   
Shawn clutches the bed pillows as Cory continues fingering his hole.   
“Mmmm…. oh! Oh Cor…I’m cumming!” Shawn screams.  
A smile spreads across Cory’s face. Nothing pleased him more than giving Shawn pleasure.  
“Cor, I need you inside me now. Please hurry….” Shawn begs.  
Cory doesn’t answer. He just enters Shawn with a gentle push. He begins moving in and out, slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace. Shawn continues to clutch the bed pillows as Cory continues to move in and out of his slick hole. Cory lets out a loud grunt.   
“Oh Cor, please don’t stop!” Shawn screams.  
“Not until…you get there…love.” Cory gasps.  
“OH!” Shawn moans.  
Hearing Shawn moan with pleasure encourages Cory to go harder and faster. Soon he is pumping in and out of Shawn hard and fast.   
“Oh, fuck you feel so good…” Cory moans.  
Shawn matches Cory’s moans as he continues his pace. Cory grabs ahold of Shawn’s waist to steady himself.  
“Oh Cor…I’m…I’m c…cumming!” Shawn screams.  
“OH!!” Cory shouts as the delicious ache of pleasure takes over his body.  
Cory gently pulls out and takes Shawn in his arms.  
“I love you Cor. I’ve always loved you.” Shawn whispers.  
“I love you too babe.” Cory gives Shawn a gentle squeeze.

Meanwhile, back at Jack and Eric’s apartment…  
“Kiss me Jack.” Eric whispers as he pulls the man he loves close.  
Jack kisses Eric deeply on the lips. When he breaks the kiss, Eric lifts his face and kisses him back. Soon, Eric is loving Jack’s mouth with his tongue. Jack can hear Eric’s breaths coming faster as he begins feverishly undoing the buttons on Jack’s shirt. Their eyes lock for a moment.  
“What are you thinking Jack?” Eric asks.  
“I’m thinking I want you to make love to me.” Jack replies  
Eric doesn’t answer, he just continues unbuttoning the buttons on Jack’s shirt.  
“Do you need help with that?” Jack smiles.  
“Oh no babe. You just relax. I’ll get it.”   
When at last the last button is undone, Eric quickly tosses the shirt on the floor. He then removes Jack’s t-shirt and adds it to the pile on the floor. Eric begins kissing a trail from Jack’s neck to his navel. Jack’s breath catches in his throat. Eric cups Jack’s pec with his hand and squeezes his nipple gently. Jack lets out a soft moan as he instinctively knows what Eric is about to do. Eric takes the nipple in his mouth and begins to suck. Jack tilts his head back as Eric continues to suck and lick his right nipple. Soon, Eric turns his attention to Jack’s other nipple.   
“Mmmm…” Jack lets out a soft moan.  
Eric moves his hands gently down Jack’s chest and stomach. Soon, he is unbuttoning and unzipping Jack’s jeans. He quickly removes them and throws them on the floor. He kneels in front of Jack on the floor and reaches his hands inside the waist band of Jack’s boxer shorts. He takes each cheek in his hands and gives them a hard squeeze. He pulls Jack’s boxer shorts down to his knees, exposing his hard, swollen penis. A smirk spreads across Eric’s face. Before Jack can react, Eric takes his penis in his mouth and begins to suck gently. Jack holds onto the edge of the couch to steady himself. Jack lets out a soft whimper and arches his back. Eric turns his attention to Jack’s balls. He cups them with his hand, then takes them in his mouth. He gives them a gentle suck.  
“Oh….” Jack moans softly.  
Eric turns his attention back to Jack’s shaft. He gives it a long, hard suck. Jack squeezes his eyes shut. Having Eric’s mouth on him made him more and more aroused. Eric continues his steady pace, taking Jack in his mouth and sucking him long and hard.   
“Mmmm…Eric please don’t stop…” Jack begs.  
Eric takes Jack in his mouth again and begins running his tongue along the length of Jack’s shaft. Jack’s moans encourage Eric to continue. He takes his shaft in his mouth again and gives it another long, hard suck. Jack arches his back again, as if begging Eric to continue.   
“Does it feel good Jackie?” Eric asks with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh God…Please don’t stop…” Jack begs.  
Eric takes Jack in his mouth once again and begins sucking and licking his shaft. He can tell Jack is close to climax.   
“Oh Eric…I’m…I’m gonna cum…” Jack whispers.  
“Good, I want to taste you…” Eric replies.   
“Ah! Oh Eric!!” Jack screams as his climax takes over his body.  
As Jack struggles to catch his breath, Eric stands up licking his lips.  
“You taste good Jackie.” Eric says.  
“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Jack replies.  
The two men quickly make their way to the bedroom. Eric motions for Jack to get on the bed. Eric quickly begins undressing.  
“Eric, please hurry…” Jack whispers.  
Eric finishes undressing and opens the night stand drawer. He takes out the bottle of lube and squeezes a small amount on his fingers. He then inserts two fingers in Jack’s waiting hole.   
“Mmmm…Please Eric, I need you inside me now…” Jack begs.  
Eric doesn’t answer, he just enters Jack with a gentle push. Eric begins moving in and out of Jack’s slick hole.   
“That f..feels good Eric. Please don’t stop!” Jack cries.  
“You’re…You’re so tight Jack…” Eric moans.  
Eric begins to move in and out hard and fast. Jack can hear Eric breathing heavily and soon his own breaths match Eric’s.   
“Mmmm…Don’t stop Eric…I’m close!” Jack screams.  
“Cum for me Jackie…I want to hear you scream!” Eric demands.  
“Oh fuck! I’m cumming!!” Jack screams  
Eric’s body stiffens as he too succumbs to his own climax. Eric pulls out shortly after and takes Jack in his arms.  
“I can’t believe you want to marry me. I’m a lucky man.” Eric whispers in Jack’s ear.  
“I didn’t even think you’d say yes, let alone ask me to marry you.” Jack laughs.  
“Jack, we never know what I’m gonna do. I’m a man of many surprises.” Eric pulls Jack in closer.  
“Well then our life together will never be boring.”  
“Amen to that.”  
The two men laugh and drift off into a contented sleep.

The Next Morning…  
“Cory looks like you’re taking me to a poetry reading!” Shawn shouts to Cory in the other room.  
“You’re kidding. Jack asked first?” Cory asks, surprised.  
“Yea, but then Eric took out Jack’s ring and asked him right after that.” Shawn laughs.  
“Will you still give me a massage?” Cory asks.  
“Sure, why not?” Shawn laughs.


	15. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory can tell something is bothering Shawn. Will Shawn have the courage to share his feelings with Cory or will he push Cory away?

One month later…  
Cory awakens at 3 AM to find that Shawn is not laying next to him in bed. He makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he does, he finds Shawn fast asleep on the couch. He decides that Shawn looks to peaceful for him to wake him up, so he leaves him alone. Cory can’t help but wonder why Shawn didn’t come to bed. He decides to stop wondering and try to get some sleep. He heads back to bed.

The next morning…  
Cory rises out of bed and hops in the shower. When he emerges he finds Shawn brooding on the couch.  
“Hey babe, is everything ok?” Cory asks.  
“Sure, why do you ask Cor?” Shawn answers.  
“Its just that you didn’t come to bed last night and you’re awfully quiet this morning.” Cory wonders.  
“I just have some things on my mind. No big deal. Have a good day at work.”  
Cory finishes getting dressed and heads out the front door. He knows Shawn well enough to know that something is bothering him. It hurt Cory when Shawn wouldn’t open up to him. He wondered if Shawn would ever tell him what’s wrong. He tries to push the worry out of his mind and focus on work.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment…  
Shawn decides to shower, get dressed, and begin his day. He shakes his head. No matter how hard he tries he can’t seem to get the terrible thoughts out of his head. One thing was for sure, he could never tell Cory. It would only push him away. No matter what he had to pretend that everything is okay. He makes his way out the front door and arrives at his studio a few minutes later. He decides to push the negative thoughts out of his mind and begin his day.

Later that evening…  
Cory and Shawn arrive home from work at the same time. Cory plants a gentle kiss on Shawn’s lips. Cory can’t help but notice that Shawn is not making eye contact. The two men make their way back into the apartment.   
“Come on Shawn. What’s going on? I know something’s wrong. I can always tell when something’s bothering you.” Cory says, exasperated.  
“Oh yea? What makes you so sure of that?” Shawn asks.  
“Well, when you don’t come to bed. When you won’t talk to me. When you won’t look at me. When you push me away.” Cory whispers, looking down at the floor.  
Shawn sits down on the couch, still avoiding looking at Cory. Cory sits down next to him and takes his hand.  
“Shawn, I’m your husband. You can tell me anything.” Cory urges Shawn.  
“Look Cor, nothing is bothering me. Just drop it, ok?”   
“Shawn please don’t push me away. It really hurts me when you do that.”  
Shawn sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.  
“Cor, I don’t want to hurt you.” Shawn’s voice cracks.  
“Then talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” Cory persists.  
Shawn begins to cry.  
“Shawnie…” Cory puts his arm around Shawn.   
“I’ve been really depressed. I can’t seem to shake it…” Shawn whispers softly.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cory asks.  
“I’m ashamed Cor….” Shawn starts.  
“Ashamed of what? Shawn you don’t have anything to be ashamed about.” Cory reassures him.  
“I just keep thinking…” Shawn starts, but stops abruptly.  
“Thinking what?” Cory asks.  
When Shawn doesn’t answer, Cory takes him in his arms. Cory gives Shawn a gentle squeeze.  
“It’s ok Shawnie. Just tell me.”  
“Are you…are you going to leave me?” Shawn whispers very softly.  
“What?” Cory asks, certain he didn’t hear Shawn correctly.  
“Are you going to leave me Cor?” Shawn whispers again.  
“Of course not. Shawn you’re my world. Don’t you know that? Don’t you know I love you more than anything? I could never leave you.” Cory reassures Shawn.  
“Oh Cor, I know in my heart that that’s true. I just can’t seem to get the thought out of my head. It’s like there’s a voice inside my head that keeps telling me these things.”  
Cory takes Shawn in his arms again.  
“Well it’s not true. Do you hear me? It’s not true Shawn.” Cory reassures him.  
“No one that loved me ever stayed Cory.”  
“But I did. And I always will.” Cory smiles.  
“I’m really sorry Cor.”  
“It’s ok Shawnie. But next time will you please just tell me what’s wrong? It makes me worry when you won’t open up to me.”  
“I’ll try. But it’s really hard for me.” Shawn replies.  
“Why?” Cory asks.  
“I’m afraid I’ll scare you away.” Shawn confesses.  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Cory laughs.  
“I know you mean that.” Shawn smiles.  
“Of course, I mean it. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Cor. I always have.”  
The two men lock eyes for a second. Cory pulls Shawn in close and kisses him deeply on the lips. Shawn returns the kiss. When Cory breaks the kiss, Shawn stares blankly into his eyes trying to catch his breath.  
“What is it Shawnie?” Cory asks.  
“Make love to me Cor…”   
“It has been awhile.” Cory shrugs, looking a little hurt.  
“I’m sorry, Cor. I’ve been putting my walls up again. Can you forgive me?” Shawn asks.  
Cory doesn’t answer. He just pulls Shawn close and kisses him again. Soon Cory is loving Shawn’s mouth with his tongue.   
“Mmmm…you taste good Shawnie…” Cory breathes in Shawn’s ear.  
“I want you so bad, Cor…” Shawn moans.  
Shawn reaches up and begins unbuttoning Cory’s shirt. When he finally gets it undone, he quickly throws it on the floor. He follows shortly after with Cory’s t-shirt. Shawn cups Cory’s right pec in his hand. He then leans down and takes Cory’s nipple in his mouth. He gives it a long hard suck. Cory arches his back and exhales sharply. Shawn turns his attention to Cory’s left nipple. He takes it in his mouth and licks it gently. Cory arches his back again, urging Shawn to continue. Shawn takes the nipple in his mouth again and gives it a long, hard suck.   
“Do you like that Cor?” Shawn asks.  
“Mmmm…I want your mouth on more than my nipples…” Cory whispers.  
“Oh really? Well let me see what I can do about that…”  
Shawn quickly goes to work removing Cory’s pants and boxer shorts. He throws them on the floor and looks down to find Cory’s swollen, hard penis.  
“Mmmm…looks like you’re ready for me. What do you want me to do?” Shawn asks with an ornery grin.  
“I want you to suck my dick, Shawnie.” Cory replies.  
Shawn doesn’t answer. He just takes Cory’s girth in his mouth. He begins by licking the tip of it, teasing Cory. Cory arches his back, urging Shawn to continue.   
“Shawn please…” Cory begs.  
Shawn lets out a soft chuckle. He then takes Cory’s penis in his mouth again and gives it a long, hard suck.   
“Oh….” Cory moans.  
Shawn continues licking and sucking Cory’s swollen dick. Cory arches his back again until he is sitting on the edge of the couch. Cory’s reaction encourages Shawn to continue. When he takes him in his mouth again, Cory lets out a loud grunt.   
“Don’t stop…” Cory whispers breathlessly.   
Shawn continues his pace. Cory clutches the couch pillows. He can feel the delicious ache of pleasure building deep inside. When Shawn takes him in his mouth again, Cory quickly loses control.  
“Ah! Fuck!” Cory screams as the spasms take over his body.  
Shawn stands up licking his lips. Cory notices that Shawn has a big smile on his face.   
“I like giving you pleasure.” Shawn says.  
“Lets take this to the bedroom so I can give you pleasure.” Cory replies.  
The two men quickly make their way to the bedroom. Cory soon goes to work removing Shawn’s clothes. When he removes Shawn’s shirt, he looks him up and down with a smile on his face.  
“You’re a good looking guy Mr. Matthews.” Cory looks deep in Shawn’s eyes.  
“You think so?” Shawn asks.  
“Yes, I do…” Cory whispers.  
Cory quickly goes to work removing Shawn’s jeans and boxer shorts. Soon, there are no barriers between them. Cory motions for Shawn to get on the bed. Cory begins fumbling in the night stand drawer looking for the lube. When he finally finds it, he squirts a small amount on his fingers. He then pushes his fingers inside Shawn’s small hole.  
“Mmmm…Cor…” Shawn moans.  
“Oh you like that do you? Do you want me to keep doing it?” Cory asks.  
“Yes…” Shawn whispers.  
“I don’t know Shawn. Are you going to keep your feelings a secret from me again?” Cory asks.  
“Cor…” Shawn starts.  
“I need to know Shawn. I don’t like it when you won’t open up to me. Are you going to do that again?” Cory asks.  
“No. No, I won’t Cor….” Shawn reassures him.  
“Are you sure? Even if it’s hard for you to talk about?” Cory asks.  
“I won’t Cor. I promise…Please don’t stop….”  
“OK Shawnie…I believe you…”   
Cory then pushes his fingers inside Shawn again.   
“Mmmm…That feels good Cor…” Shawn breathes.  
Cory doesn’t react, he just begins moving his fingers in and out of Shawn hard and fast. Shawn clutches the bed pillows, becoming more and more aroused as Cory continues fingering his hole.   
“Oh…Oh Cor…Please don’t stop…” Shawn begs.  
“I won’t…but you better keep your promise to me…” Cory replies.  
“I will Cor. I’m…I’m sorry…” Shawn gasps.  
“Good. Then cum for me Shawnie…” Cory demands.  
“Oh! Oh God!!” Shawn screams.  
When Cory pulls his fingers out, Shawn turns over on his back and looks deep into Cory’s eyes. When the men lock eyes, Shawn gives a shy smile. Cory doesn’t say anything, but he moves so that he is on top of Shawn. Shawn wraps his legs around Cory’s waist. Cory enters Shawn with a gentle push. Shawn pulls him in, taking him in deeper.   
“Uh…” Cory grunts.  
Shawn loved the look of passion on Cory’s face when they made love. It made him feel complete and safe.   
“It’s been so long Cor…” Shawn whispers.   
“I’ve missed you Shawnie.”  
Shawn knows Cory isn’t just talking about the sex. Shawn reaches his hands down to cup Cory’s round ass. He gives each cheek a hard squeeze.   
“Mmmm…I like it when you squeeze my ass Shawnie…” Cory breathes in Shawn’s ear.  
“Do me harder Cory!”  
Cory obliges Shawn’s request and begins moving in and out hard and fast.   
“Oh you feel so good…” Cory moans.  
“Oh! Oh Cor I’m close!” Shawn screams.  
“Good Shawnie…cum for me…” Cory gasps.  
“Ah!! I love you Cory!” Shawn screams.  
“Shawnie!!” Cory screams.  
Cory pulls out shortly after and wraps Shawn tightly in his arms.  
“I’ve missed you Shawnie…” Cory whispers.  
“I know, Cor. I’ve really missed you too.” Shawn confesses.  
“Shawn, if you love me, why won’t you let me love you back?” Cory asks, sounding hurt.  
“Cory, you know I love you. What do you mean?” Shawn asks.  
“It’s just that when something is bothering you, you shut me out and push me away. You must know how much I love you. I want you to let me be there for you.”   
“You’re right Cor. I promise I won’t do that anymore. I think it’s time I see my psychiatrist and therapist so that I can deal with the thoughts and feelings that have been plaguing me lately. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I’ve been putting all of this on you.” Shawn answers, feeling guilty.  
“I wish you would have put it on me more. I want to be there for you. We’re married. We should be able to help each other with our problems.”   
“You’re right. I’m sorry Cor.”  
“I forgive you. Do you want me to go with you during your appointment?” Cory asks.  
“No Cor. I’ll be fine. I appreciate the offer though.”  
Cory kisses Shawn gently on the lips and holds him tight as they drift off into a contented sleep.


	16. Rescue 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory has a medical emergency while hiking with Shawn.

One week later…  
Cory Matthews is in the middle of his planning period at John Quincy Adams Middle School when he looks up and sees a colleague in the doorway of his classroom.  
“Hey Matthews, these came for you.” He says.  
Cory looks up and sees him holding a vase with a dozen roses inside. He thanks him for dropping them off and his colleague leaves. Cory pulls the card off the flowers and smiles when he reads what it says: “Hope you’re having a good day. I love you. Love, S.”  
“Shawn must be feeling better.” Cory thought.   
Cory can’t help but smile when he thinks of all the ways he would show his gratitude when he got home.  
Later that evening…  
Cory opens the door to the apartment and a delicious smell hits his nose. He finds Shawn in the kitchen at the stove.  
“You’re cooking?” Cory asks, surprised.  
“Trying. Hopefully it’s edible. As we know, I’m only good for cooking pancakes and chili.” Shawn shrugs.  
“Thank you for sending those beautiful flowers today…” Cory trails off as he moves behind Shawn and presses against his back.   
Cory wraps his arms around Shawn’s waist and kisses him gently on the neck.   
“Mmmm…I do like it when you kiss my neck. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes. In the meantime, have a seat, and pour yourself a glass of wine.” Shawn gives Cory a subtle wink.  
Cory gives Shawn a soft kiss on the cheek and sits down at the table. He pours them each a glass of wine.   
“You’re making me feel really special my love.” Cory says to Shawn as he sits down at the table.  
Shawn turns around, looks into Cory’s eyes and smiles.  
“That’s because you are special. You mean everything to me.”   
“How are you feeling? You seem more like yourself.” Cory observes.  
“I actually feel a lot better. Things are finally in perspective.”   
“Good. I take it your appointments went well then?” Cory asks.  
“Yes, I went today. We did a med tweak and I had a great chat with my therapist. She’s helping me work through everything. I’m letting go of negative thoughts. I’m just going to focus on what matters, and that’s you and me.” Shawn smiles and joins Cory at the table.  
“So, what’s for dinner? I’m starved.” Cory asks.  
“Barbecue chicken baked sweet potatoes, salad, and green beans.” Shawn answers.  
“Sounds lovely. Would you like a glass of wine?” Cory asks.  
“I’d love some.” Shawn answers.  
The two men enjoy their meal and make their way into the living room. Shawn sits next to Cory on the couch and takes his hand in his. He pulls Cory in close and kisses him deeply on the lips.   
“That sure was some tasty barbecue chicken!” Shawn laughs.  
“It was. You’ve been holding out on me. You’ve been a good cook all this time.” Cory laughs.  
“Did you really like it?” Shawn asks, sounding hopeful.  
“I ate two plates. What do you think?” Cory gives Shawn a subtle wink.  
“Good. I’m glad you liked it.” Shawn smiles.  
“I liked the meal and I liked those flowers that are sitting on my desk. Now let’s get to all the ways that I’d like to show my gratitude.”  
Shawn’s eyes widen with excitement as he instinctively knows what Cory is about to do. Cory pulls Shawn in close and takes him in his arms. He holds him tight and plants a trail of gentle kisses on Shawn’s neck. Shawn smiles and lets out a soft moan. Cory turns his attention to Shawn’s mouth. He dips his tongue in Shawn’s mouth and begins licking and sucking his tongue. Shawn’s breath catches in his throat as Cory continues loving him with his tongue. Cory breaks the kiss and looks at Shawn trying to catch his breath.  
“Tell me what you want, babe.” Cory demands.  
“I want you to touch me…” Shawn whispers.  
Cory removes Shawn’s shirt and begins running his fingers through his chest hair. He can feel Shawn’s heartbeat coming faster with every touch. Cory kisses a trail from Shawn’s neck to his navel. He then takes his hard nipple into his mouth and sucks gently. Shawn’s back arches at the feel of Cory’s tongue on his nipple. He lets out a soft whimper of contentment. Cory then turns his attention to Shawn’s left nipple and gives it a hard suck. Shawn’s back arches again, until he is sitting on the edge of the couch.  
“Mmmm….” Shawn lets out a soft moan.  
“I’ve been thinking about seeing you naked all day…” Cory confesses.  
“What are you waiting for?” Shawn whispers with a smile.  
Cory pulls Shawn’s pants down and quickly discards them on the floor. He can’t help but smile at Shawn’s bulge pressed tightly against the fly of his boxer shorts. Unable to wait any longer, Cory then removes Shawn’s underwear and throws them on the floor. Before Shawn even has time to react, Cory kneels in front of him on the floor.   
“Oh Cory…I need your mouth on my dick now. I can’t wait any longer.” Shawn begs.  
Cory doesn’t answer. He takes Shawn’s swollen penis in his mouth and begins licking it from top to tip. Shawn lets out a soft grunt. Cory continues his steady rhythm of licking every inch of Shawn’s large penis. Cory stops abruptly, and Shawn lets out a whimper of disappointment. Before Shawn can open his mouth to protest, Cory takes his balls in his hand and gives them a gentle squeeze. He then takes them in his mouth and gives them a long hard suck.   
“Oh!” Shawn groans.  
After giving Shawn’s balls a proper licking, Cory then turns his attention back to Shawn’s shaft. He takes him in his mouth again, and this time gives it a long, hard suck. Shawn arches his back again as his penis stands at attention in front of Cory. Cory takes Shawn in his mouth again and continues to suck long and hard. He can hear Shawn’s ragged breaths coming quickly. He knew that Shawn was close to succumbing to pleasure. Knowing that Shawn was enjoying what he was doing urged Cory to continue. When he takes Shawn in his mouth again, his love quickly loses control.  
“Oh! Oh God!” Shawn screams.  
When Shawn finally opens his eyes, he finds a satisfied Cory smiling from ear to ear.  
“You look a little smug.” Shawn laughs.  
“I like giving you pleasure.” Cory answers.  
“I think we need to take this little party to the bedroom, babe.” Shawn smiles back at Cory.  
The two men quickly make their way down the hallway to the bedroom. Shawn lays on the bed on his stomach.   
“Cory, I need you inside me now. Please hurry…” Shawn begs.  
But Cory wasn’t done teasing Shawn yet. He knew just what to do to make Shawn lose it and scream his name. He reaches in the night stand drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube. Shawn can hear Cory fiddling in the drawer and his pulse quickens with anticipation at what Cory was about to do. Cory applies a few drops of lube to his fingers then quickly inserts them into Shawn’s waiting hole.   
“Ah! Oh, that feels so good!” Shawn shouts.  
Cory inserts his fingers again. The first time Cory hits Shawn’s most sensitive place, Shawn bites his lips to keep from crying out. Cory can sense that Shawn is holding back, which does not please him. He wants Shawn to lose control and scream with pleasure. He quickly inserts his fingers again as far and they would go.  
“Oh God THERE! Please don’t stop, Cor!” Shawn screams.  
Cory continues his steady rhythm moving his fingers in and out of Shawn’s tight hole. He can hear Shawn panting and moaning on the edge of release. He inserts his fingers again and hits the spot which gives Shawn intense pleasure. Soon, Shawn is unable to hold back anymore.  
“Oh God! Oh fuck!” Shawn screams,  
Cory is very satisfied when he feels his lover’s body instantly stiffen to his touch.   
“I need you to make love to me now, Cory. I need you.” Shawn begs.  
Cory quickly begins undressing as Shawn waits for what seems like an eternity. Shawn feels instantly relieved when he feels the bed move under Cory’s weight. Soon he feels Cory’s body on top of him and his erection pressing against his ass. Cory holds onto Shawn’s waist to steady himself as he thrusts his girth inside Shawn’s waiting hole.  
“Such a tight fit…” Cory whispers in Shawn’s ear.  
“A perfect fit….” Shawn moans.  
Cory slowly begins to move as he feels Shawn’s inner muscles tighten around his penis. Feeling Cory inside his most intimate place was enough to make Shawn’s pulse quicken even more. Soon, Shawn’s body matches the movements of Cory’s body. With each thrust Shawn can feel himself quickly losing control again. Cory begins moving in and out of Shawn hard and fast.   
“Do you like that baby?” Cory gasps.  
“Yes, give it to me Cor!” Shawn begs.  
“As you wish…”  
Cory, encouraged by his husband’s reaction, begins pounding Shawn’s hole as hard as he can. When Cory hits Shawn’s most sensitive place, Shawn clutches the bed pillows. Cory instinctively knew that Shawn was close. This encouraged him to go even harder and faster. Cory hits the spot again, then again, and again, and again. Finally, Shawn can’t hold back any longer.  
“Oh God, I’m cumming!” Shawn screams.  
Cory lets out a loud grunt as he too succumbs to pleasure. After a few seconds, Cory pulls out and wraps Shawn tightly in his arms.  
“I love you Cor. I’ve always loved you.” Shawn whispers.  
“I love you too, Shawnie. I always will.” Cory pulls Shawn in closer.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.” Shawn whispers softly.  
“Good. I’m happy too.” Cory answers.  
“So, what do you have going on this weekend?” Shawn asks.  
“Oh, I have to get blood work done tomorrow. The doctor ordered it at my last physical.” Cory lets out an audible groan.  
“I take it you don’t like getting blood work?” Shawn asks with a laugh.  
“I’m not a big fan of needles. They freak me out.” Cory sighs.  
“Do you want me to come with you? I can distract you from the scary needle.” Shawn laughs again.  
“I know you’re making fun of me right now but you coming with me actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”   
“OK, I’ll go. Don’t worry, it will be fine.” Shawn reassures his husband.  
“Thanks, let’s go early and we can go out to breakfast afterwards.”  
“Sounds lovely.”  
The next morning…  
Shawn parks at the lab with a nervous Cory in tow.   
“You know Shawnie, I don’t think we need to do this today. I could always just get blood work next week or some other time.” Cory whispers, visibly distressed.  
“Cor, relax. You won’t even have to look at the needle. Just keep your eyes on me and you’ll be fine. Now come on. Let’s walk in there like men.” Shawn encourages him.  
“Great. I married macho man…” Cory mutters under his breath.  
“I heard that. And I apparently married the cowardly lion.” Shawn answers with a laugh.  
The two men make their way inside where they are met with a receptionist who directs them to the check in desk. Cory gives his important information. Shawn can’t help but laugh at Cory’s shaking hands. When Cory is finally called back, he can’t help but notice the long-suffering lab tech roll her eyes that the two of them are coming back together.  
“So, which one of you is the patient?” She asks, visibly annoyed.  
Cory answers, staring down at the floor. Shawn notices dots of perspiration gathering at Cory’s temples. He also notices that Cory’s face is as white as a sheet. Cory feels the lab tech begin to prep his arm. He instinctively squeezes his eyes shut, knowing what is coming next. Shawn catches a glimpse of the needle just before she sticks it in Cory’s arm.   
“Whoa…that needle is huge!” Shawn exclaims before he can stop himself.  
Cory’s eyes pop open as wide as saucers. Before he can stop himself, he too looks over at the needle.   
“Thanks Shawn, I didn’t want to look at the needle!” Cory yells at his husband.  
The lab tech rolls her eyes again. She begins checking Cory’s arm for a vein. Cory closes his eyes tightly once again, bracing himself for what is to come. At last, she finds a vein and sticks the needle in Cory’s arm. He winces and bites his lip. Shawn shakes his head and lets out a soft chuckle. Cory doesn’t say anything, just shoots him a death glare. A few minutes pass and the lab tech announces she is finished. When his arm is bandaged, Cory leaves taking Shawn with him. When the two men take about three steps into the parking lot, Shawn begins laughing loudly.  
“Cor, I’ve never seen you that freaked out before! I thought you were going to pass out!” Shawn laughs.  
“Ya know, I brought you along for support, not to ridicule me.” Cory retorts indignantly.  
“I think I was supportive.” Shawn shrugs.  
“You made me look at the needle!” Cory whines.  
“Well, I’m sorry, I just didn’t think that it would be that big.”  
“I think the least you can do is buy me breakfast.” Cory shakes his head.  
“Deal. I’ll even let you pick the place.”  
Shawn holds the car door open for Cory. The two men drive away shortly after.

The next morning….  
Shawn awakes and finds Cory sitting on the edge of the bed with a grimace on his face and clutching his stomach.  
“Cor is something wrong?” Shawn asks, concerned.  
“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve just been having a pain in my stomach for most of the night.”  
“Well don’t you think you should call the doctor?” Shawn asks.  
“For what? A little cramp? I’m fine, Shawn. Stop being a worry wort.” Cory replies, rolling his eyes.  
“A cramp? I take it you started your period? You certainly are moody this morning.” Shawn rolls his eyes right back.  
“Let’s just change the subject. What do you have planned for the day?” Cory asks.  
“I was thinking of going to Breakneck Ridge for a hike. Are you up for it?” Shawn asks.  
“Sure. Sounds like fun.”  
“Are you sure you feel OK?” Shawn asks.  
Cory just gives Shawn an annoyed look and begins getting changed. Shawn shakes his head and begins getting changed as well.  
The two men arrive at the hiking trail a short time later.   
“Man, it’s beautiful here.” Shawn smiles as he looks up at the sky.  
“I agree. I think you had a good idea on how to spend our day.” Cory smiles and squeezes Shawn’s hand.  
The two men start on their hike. Shawn is so distracted by the scenery that he hardly notices Cory lagging further and further behind. He looks back to find Cory several feet behind him clutching his stomach. Shawn jogs back to where Cory is standing.  
“Cor, something is obviously wrong here. I think we need to go to the hospital.” Shawn says, worried about his husband.  
Cory doesn’t answer him.  
“Cor?” Shawn repeats  
Cory drops to one knee as his face turns white as a sheet. Shawn drops to his knees and puts his arm around Cory.  
“Cory, I think we need to go to the hospital now.”   
“Shawn, I don’t think I can walk…” Cory whispers through gritted teeth.  
“I’ll call 911.”   
Shawn is frustrated to find that he can’t get a signal from where they are on the hiking trail. Finally, after walking around for a bit, he finds a spot where he can get through. The ambulance arrives a short time later and they speed off to the hospital. Shawn frantically looks at the paramedics, then back at Cory who is sweating and obviously in a lot of pain. Shawn takes Cory’s hand and tries to calm his own nerves. He feels so helpless not being able to help the man he loves.  
When they arrive at the hospital, Cory is quickly rushed into the emergency room. Shawn is told to wait in the waiting room, much to his frustration. Shawn shakes his head. “I told him to call the doctor”, Shawn thought. “Then I took him hiking like a complete moron”, Shawn shakes his head again. Shawn couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was persuasive enough to get Cory to go to the doctor when they were still at home. Then he remembers how stubborn Cory can be. He knows he never would’ve listened anyway. He looked up at the door of the entrance to the emergency room and then at the clock. “He’s been back there for twenty minutes. Why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?!” Shawn runs his fingers through his hair, like he often does when he’s nervous. Thirty minutes pass, and then an hour. By this time, Shawn is up and pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Every time the door opens, Shawn looks up frantically hoping it is someone that will tell him what is going on. But each time it’s just someone else. After two hours, the door opens and finally it’s the doctor.  
“Mr. Matthews?” The doctor asks.  
“Yes, is he OK? I’ve been waiting here for hours.” Shawn retorts, exasperated.  
“He has appendicitis. We’re prepping him for surgery now.”   
“Surgery? When can I see him?” Shawn asks.  
“Surgery should take about two hours. We’ll let you know when he’s in recovery.” The doctor answers and quickly walks away.  
Shawn looks around and quickly realizes he is all alone in the waiting room. He sits down in the corner facing the wall. With his face in his hands he finally breaks down and allows himself to cry. He can’t help but blame himself for taking Cory hiking that day. Maybe they wouldn’t be there if he didn’t. In the back of his mind he knows that this way of thinking is irrational. Whether they went hiking or not, Cory would still have appendicitis and he would still need surgery. “How the fuck am I going to get through the next two hours?” Shawn wonders aloud. He rests his head against the wall and soon realizes how exhausted he is from the events of the last few hours. After a few minutes, he is fast asleep.

Two hours later…  
Shawn is awakened by a tap on his shoulder. When he opens his eyes, he finds a smiling nurse looking back at him. He springs to his feet.  
“Is he OK? Can I see him? Where is he?” Shawn asks impatiently.  
“He’s resting comfortably. I’ll take you to his room.”  
Shawn follows the nurse down the hallway wishing she would walk a little faster. Finally, they reach the door of Cory’s room and the nurse ushers Shawn inside. Seeing Cory laying in a hospital bed makes Shawn uncomfortable. Cory opens one eye and finds Shawn stopped at the foot of the bed staring blankly at him.  
“I’ve just had a major operation and you won’t even give me a kiss?” Cory asks with a smile.  
Shawn laughs, sits next to the bed, and takes Cory’s hand.  
“How are you feeling?” Shawn asks.  
“Sore and a little tired. But OK I guess.” Cory squeezes Shawn’s hand.  
“So, at this point can we admit I was right when I said you should call the doctor?” Shawn asks, frustrated.  
“Hey, I’m not the idiot that took me hiking.” Cory answers with a shit eating grin.  
“Don’t think just because you’re laying in that bed I won’t kick your ass.” Shawn laughs.  
“Are you OK? You seem upset.”  
“Well I had to ride in an ambulance with my husband and wait three hours for him to come out of surgery. It hasn’t been the easiest day for me.” Shawn shrugs.  
“I’m sorry I made you worry.” Cory sighs.  
“I forgive you. So, how long are you going to be stuck in the hospital?” Shawn asks.  
“Three days. What the hell am I going to do laying in this bed for three days?” Cory asks.  
“I’ll be here to keep you company.” Shawn reassures him.  
“No, Shawn, you’ll need to go to work. You can’t stay here for three days.” Cory insists.  
“Watch me. And don’t argue.” Shawn warns him.  
“OK. I’d never dream of it dear.” Cory smiles.  
“Now get some rest. We’ll talk in the morning.”


	17. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Jack get married and things get hot and spicy for both couples in Las Vegas.

One Week Later…  
“Cor, you need to relax. Sit down on the couch. If you want something, just tell me and I’ll get it.” Shawn insists.  
Cory had returned home from the hospital two days earlier and Shawn was driving him crazy!  
“Shawn, for the last time, I’m not an invalid. If I want a glass of water, I am quite capable of getting it myself.”  
Shawn rolls his eyes at Cory’s stubbornness.   
“I’m just trying to help. You don’t have to be so grumpy. You’ve been like that ever since you got home.” Shawn replies quietly.  
“I’m sorry. I know you’re trying to take care of me. I appreciate your concern. But all they did was wait on me hand and foot at the hospital. Now that I’m home I’d like to do things for myself.”   
“Fair enough. Just promise me you won’t overdo it.”  
“Well I know the cross-country trek from the couch to the refrigerator is long and arduous but somehow I think I’ll survive.” Cory laughs.  
Shawn sits next to Cory on the couch and takes his hand.  
“I love you. I’m so glad you’re home.” Shawn smiles at the man he loves.   
“I love you too. You know, you talk about me one day being a great dad, but I think you’re the one with the paternal instinct. I think you were destined to take care of someone else.” Cory smiles back at Shawn.  
“You really think I’d be a good dad?” Shawn asks with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Yes, I do.” Cory squeezes Shawn’s hand.  
“By the way, Topanga called last night. Once you’re feeling up to it, she said she’d like to get together for dinner one night. I told her that sounded great.”  
“That does sound nice. Maybe next week. I’ll call her.”  
Cory was relieved that the three of them were able to be friends now. It felt like all the pieces of his life were falling into place. 

Meanwhile, over at Jack and Eric’s  
“Have you thought about where or when you’d like to get married?” Eric asks.  
“The sooner the better.” Jack smiles and puts his arm around the man he loves.   
“Do you want a big wedding?” Eric asks.  
“No, not really. Honestly how would you feel about just eloping to Vegas? We could spend a few nights there and see the sights.”   
“That actually sounds great. The big wedding thing isn’t for me either. “  
“Besides, who needs hundreds of people gawking at us?” Jack asks.  
Eric isn’t sure why, but Jack’s last remark stings a little. What did he mean by that? Eric wonders. Was he ashamed of their relationship? Why wouldn’t he want people to see them get married? Jack can sense Eric has something on his mind.  
“You OK?” He asks.  
“Yea, I was just thinking…I think I’ll go for a walk.”  
Eric quickly walks out he door leaving Jack to wonder what just happened. They were talking about the wedding and Eric just suddenly left. He wonders if he did something to upset him. 

About an hour later…  
Eric returns home to find Jack where he left him sitting on the couch.  
“Is everything OK? You kind of left out of the blue. Are you upset with me?” Jack asks.  
“I’m just wondering what you meant by that last thing you said about not wanting a bunch of people looking at us when we get married. I mean, are you ashamed of us?” Eric asks, sounding hurt.  
“No! Of course not. How could you think such a thing?” Jack asks, befuddled.   
“That comment just kind of caught me off guard. It made me wonder if you want to elope because you’re ashamed of us.” Eric replies quietly.  
“Eric, I’m not ashamed of us. I’m so proud and happy to be marrying you. I just don’t like to be the center of attention in general. That’s all I meant by that. Honestly, if you want to have a huge wedding, I’ll do that. If you want to have a small wedding, I’ll do that. If you want to go to the courthouse, I’ll do that. Hell, if you want to get married by an Elvis impersonator in a strip club in Vegas, I’ll do that. All I care about is that we get married. We can do it however you want.” Jack smiles and takes Eric in his arms.   
“Being married by an Elvis impersonator might be fun. I think I’ll pass on the strip club part though.” Eric laughs.  
“So, we have a place. What about when?” Jack asks.  
“Let me go online and check out travel packages. This is awesome. I’m so excited!” Eric exclaims as he picks up his phone.  
It made Jack happy to see Eric so happy.

Back at Cory and Shawn’s…  
“Cor, your brother just called. He and Jack are coming over in a few minutes. Apparently, they have some big announcement.”  
“Maybe Eric is pregnant.” Cory laughs.  
Eric and Jack arrive a few minutes later and both Cory and Shawn notice the excitement between the two of them.  
“OK, I’ll bite. What’s the big announcement?” Shawn asks.  
“We’ve set the date for our wedding! We’re getting married in two weeks in Vegas!” Jack exclaims.  
“But we won’t be able to see you get married…” Cory starts, disappointed.   
“Well then why don’t the two of you come with us?” Eric asks.  
“A week in Vegas sounds absolutely fantastic. But do you think you’ll be up for it, Cor?” Shawn asks, still concerned about his husband.  
Cory shoots Shawn a death glare and says, “We’d love to go. We wouldn’t miss it.”  
Shawn shrugs. “Looks like we’re all going to Vegas.”

Two Weeks Later…  
Shawn, Cory, Eric, and Jack all arrive in Las Vegas. Cory and Shawn can’t help but laugh at their brothers’ insistence upon being married by an Elvis impersonator. They arrive at a little chapel on the corner, appropriately named “The Little Chapel on the Corner”.   
Cory and Shawn can’t help but smile at the excitement and love on their brothers’ faces as they both say, “I do”. The ceremony is short and sweet, and the newly married couple makes their way back down the aisle together. Cory and Shawn laugh as Eric and Jack speed past them and make their way to the honeymoon suite. Cory and Shawn decide to follow Eric and Jack’s lead and make their way to their own hotel room.

At the honeymoon suite…  
Eric and Jack are beaming at each other as they open the door to their honeymoon suite. Jack takes Eric in his arms and kisses him deeply on the lips.   
Eric offers Jack a shy smile and says, “I love you so much Jack. I’ve never been so happy.”  
“Me either.”  
The two men take a few minutes to look around and find champagne on ice and two glasses.  
“Would you like some champagne?” Jack asks.  
“I’d love some.”  
Jack pours them both a glass and they make their way to the sitting area of the suite.   
“To us.” Jack says as he raises his glass to their happy life together.  
The two men finish their glass of champagne and Eric looks over at the inviting bed in the corner. Jack catches Eric’s eye and each one knows what the other is thinking. Without either man saying anything, they both silently make their way across the room. Eric sits down on the bed and Jack sits next to him. Jack begins removing Eric’s tie. Soon it is on the floor, followed shortly after by his shirt and t-shirt. Jack plants a trail of gentle kisses on Eric’s neck. Eric lets out a soft moan, enjoying the feel of Jack’s lips on his neck. Eric then reaches up and begins unbuttoning Jack’s shirt. He quickly discards it on the floor. He reaches his hand up Jack’s t-shirt to feel his hard chest and stomach underneath. He stops for a few seconds to run his fingers through Jack’s chest hair. He can feel the steady beat of Jack’s heart. The feeling made him feel safe and complete.   
“I love you, Jack.”  
“I love you too, Eric.”  
Eric covers Jack’s mouth with his. He soon deepens the kiss and begins loving Jack’s mouth with his tongue. Jack lets out a soft moan, tasting and sucking Eric’s tongue. Soon, Jack’s t-shirt is on the floor and Eric begins kissing a trail of Jack’s neck to his navel. He squeezes Jack’s right nipple then licks it gently. Jack arches his back slightly, enjoying the feel of Eric’s mouth on his body. Eric takes Jack’s left nipple in his mouth, nibbles it gently, then gives it a proper licking.   
“Take my pants off…” Jack begs.  
Eric begins unbuttoning and unzipping Jack’s pants. He pulls them down to Jack’s knees to reveal his hard penis pressing against the fly of his boxer shorts. Eric gently removes Jack’s pants and discards them on the floor. He reaches his hands inside the waist band of Jack’s boxer shorts and pulls them down far enough to expose Jack’s round ass. He takes each cheek in his hands and squeezes hard.   
“Mmmm…I like it when you squeeze my ass…” Jack murmurs under his breath.  
Before Jack can say anymore, Eric quickly removes his boxer shorts and discards them on the floor. Jack opens one eye and realizes that Eric is still dressed from the waist down. He quickly goes to work removing Eric’s pants and boxer shorts. Soon, there are no barriers between them.   
“You look good…” Jack whispers in Eric’s ear.  
“You think?” Eric had always been self-conscious about his body.  
“Yes, I do.” Jack smiles.  
Jack instructs Eric to sit down on the edge of the bed. Eric’s breath catches in his throat as Jack kneels on the floor in front of him. He knew instinctively what Jack was about to do. He was dying to feel Jack’s mouth on him.  
“I’m dying to taste you…” Jack starts as he leans down and takes Eric’s shaft in his mouth.   
“Oh!” Eric cries out before he can stop himself.  
Jack knows that Eric likes what he is doing, which urges him to continue. He reaches his hand down to cup Eric’s supple balls. Eric’s breath catches in his throat at Jack’s touch. Jack takes Eric’s balls in his mouth and suckles them gently. He licks them with his tongue then gives them another long, hard suck.   
“Oh Jackie…that feels so good…” Eric moans.  
Without answering Eric, Jack soon turns his attention to Eric’s shaft. He takes it in his mouth and begins running his tongue along the length of it. When he comes to the tip, he licks it gently, teasing Eric and making him want more. He takes the length of him in his mouth and sucks long and hard. Jack can hear Eric’s breaths becoming faster and more labored. This encouraged him to continue and pick up the pace.   
“Ah! Oh Jack, I’m gonna cum!”  
“Good, cum for me big fella…” Jack encourages him.  
“Ah! Fuck!” Eric cries out.  
When Eric finally catches his breath, has instructs Jack to bend over onto the bed. He thrusts his girth inside Jack’s waiting hole. Jack lets out a loud grunt of pleasure as Eric begins to pump in and out of him with increasing intensity.   
“Mmmm!” Eric grunts as he fights not to succumb to his own pleasure.   
“Oh God…Do it harder Eric!” Jack begs.  
Eric does what Jack asks and begins to pump in and out hard and fast.   
“Oh fuck! I’m cumming!!” Jack screams.  
“Ah! Shit!” Eric screams as he too succumbs to pleasure.   
Eric gently pulls out and both men lay down on the bed.  
“That was incredible babe.” Jack gasps, still trying to catch his breath.  
“It was pretty incredible.” Eric smiles.  
Eric takes Jack in his arms and smiles to himself. He can’t believe how lucky he is to get to spend the rest of his life with the man that he loves. Both men smile and drift off into a contented sleep.

Back at Cory and Shawn’s hotel room…  
“You know, I didn’t think Eric would ever get married…” Cory says.  
“Never? Well, to be honest, I wasn’t sure Jack would ever get married either.”   
“I guess they both had to find the right person.” Both men observe.  
“Are you parents terribly upset about missing the wedding?” Shawn asks.  
“Mom wasn’t too happy. But I think she’s accepted it.”   
“This is a great room.” Shawn smiles, looking around.  
“Let’s make the most of it.” Cory smiles as both men make their way over to the bed.  
Cory begins removing Shawn’s shirt.  
“It’s been awhile Shawnie…” Cory observes.  
“Well, you’ve been sick. I didn’t want you to overdo it.”   
“Well, I plan on overdoing it now.” Cory smiles as he throws Shawn’s shirt on the floor.  
Shawn then goes to work removing Cory’s shirt. He then takes Cory in his arms and kisses him deeply on the lips. Cory dips his tongue inside Shawn’s mouth and moans at the taste of the man he loves. The two men move next to the bed and Shawn sits on the edge of it. Cory then goes to work removing Shawn’s pants and boxer shorts. The sight of Shawn naked with his dick standing at attention in front of Cory made Cory’s pulse quicken. He kneels in front of Shawn on the floor and hears Shawn gasp, knowing instinctively what he is about to do. Cory takes Shawn’s shaft in his mouth and begins licking the length of it. After giving the tip a proper licking, Cory stops for a moment. Shawn arches his back, urging Cory to continue. Picking up on Shawn’s subtle hint, Cory takes him in his mouth again and gives his shaft a long, hard suck. Shawn lets out a loud grunt as he can feel the delicious ache of pleasure slowly taking over his body. Sensing that Shawn is close encourages Cory to pick up the pace. He continues his steady rhythm until he hears Shawn panting and moaning on the edge of release. Finally, Shawn can’t hold back any longer.  
“Oh God, I’m cumming!” Shawn screams as his orgasm takes over his body.  
“Cor, I…. I need you inside me now…please hurry…” Shawn begs.  
Cory quickly discards his pants and boxer shorts. Shawn is relieved when he feels the bed move under Cory’s weight. Soon, he feels Cory erection pressing against the crack of his ass. Before he has time to react, Cory enters Shawn with a gentle push.   
“Oh…” Shawn lets out a soft moan.  
“Are you OK babe?” Cory asks.  
“Yes…Keep going baby….” Shawn begs.  
Cory begins pumping in and out of Shawn hard and fast. Shawn can hear Cory’s breaths coming faster as he begins panting and moaning in Shawn’s ear.   
“Oh Shawn, it feels so good!” Cory shouts.  
“Yes, it does…I’m close…” Shawn whispers.  
Cory gives a hard, sharp jerk in and Shawn quickly loses control. Cory follows shortly after and moans Shawn’s name. Both men collapse on the bed next to each other. After a few moments, Cory takes Shawn in his arms.   
“I’m hopelessly in love with you.” Cory gasps, still trying to catch his breath.  
“I love you too.” Shawn whispers.  
“I have to be the luckiest man on this planet.”  
“I don’t know. I think I’m pretty lucky too.” Shawn squeezes Cory gently.


End file.
